Le grimoire à bêtise de Ninlhinn
by Ninlhinn
Summary: Recueil de toutes sortes de textes et de tests que je ne souhaite pas garder seuls dans un coin ! Et parce que ce grimoire est comme une tour d'ivoire sans fin, vous pourrez y trouver un peu de tout et de n'importe quoi, y compris du ship. Et cette tour d'ivoire est cachée parmi les nuages du Cratère ! (Rating T parce que je sais pas jusqu'où j'irai dans les nuages )
1. Juste une danse

_Hello !_

 _Bienvenue dans ce petit recueil qui sera mis à jour de temps à autre. Ouaip, pas de calendrier, faut pas déconner, j'écris quand j'en ai envie et quand ça viens et je publie plus rarement, alors je risque pas de vous donner de date précises :')_  
 _Ça risque donc d'être assez aléatoire et très dépendant de mon humeur et de mon temps libre. Dont je ne disposerai plus beaucoup étant donné que je vais entrer en classes préparatoires en Lettres Classiques et que j'ai vraiment envie de me donner à fond._  
 _Ça ne veut pas dire que j'arrête d'écrire des fanfics, au contraire, je pense que ce sera sans doute un peu ce qui me permettra de tenir en fait._  
 _Bref : ici, des histoires bien trop courtes pour être publiées indépendamment et, surtout, des tests, de nouvelles façons d'écrire, bref, un peu de tout :)_  
 _Comme dit dans le résumé, il y aura du ship, et sans doute du yaoi (meh, vous vous attendiez à quoi depuis le temps aussi?)_

 **Bien que cela me semble plus que naturel, je tiens tout de même à rappeler que dans ce recueil, seules les histoires sont ma propriété personnelles ! L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar et les personnages, vous devriez savoir à qui ils appartiennent, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de le rappeler !**

 _Mais je blablatte et cette introduction commence à s'allonger de manière fort peu raisonnable ! Je vous propose donc pour commencer un petit Théalthazar (JAMAIS JE NE DIRAI THELTHAZAR !)_

* * *

La chaleur étouffante de l'auberge dans laquelle résidaient les quatre aventuriers pour la nuit se glissait à l'extérieur par les fenêtres ouvertes. C'était le paladin qui, à la recherche d'un moyen d'alléger l'air, avait ouvert les dites fenêtres. Pourtant, la chaleur subsistait dans la bâtisse et la musique continuait d'envahir l'espace. Les aventuriers avaient réservé la taverne pour eux juste pour cette nuit, fêtant l'anniversaire de Grunlek, ce qui méritait bien de dépenser une partie de l'or accumulé au fil de leurs aventures.  
Ils avaient donc engagé une troupe de troubadours ambulants et avaient « dignement » fêté la naissance de leur ami nain. Les festivités avaient duré longtemps, puisque la lune était désormais haut dans le ciel, brillant comme un diamant sur une écharpe noire. Shin était parti se coucher aux environs des trois heures du matin, prétextant une migraine naissante, et Grunlek avait fait de même à peine ne demi-heure après, sans oublier de passer voir si Eden était bien installée.

Les musiciens continuaient cependant à jouer, et ce notamment grâce aux pièces d'or que Balthazar avait discrètement rajouté au cours de la soirée en souriant. Le demi-diable dansait d'ailleurs, pris dans une frénésie incontrôlée, sa robe écarlate glissant sur le sol comme une vague dans l'océan, caressant à peine le parquet une fraction de seconde avant de s'envoler, tournoyant comme ivre de bonheur.  
La musique tremblotait, montait en crescendo de manière fulgurante, glissait, explosait, se mettait à roucouler puis, avec ses doigts faits de notes enchantées, vrillait nuit, réalité, vie rien ne lui résistait et dans son rythme déchaîné, elle entraînait du bout des doigts de longs rubans de soie qui s'enroulaient autour des jambes pour les faire danser, soufflant aussi ainsi quelques mots aux âmes attentives.  
Et cette musique s'était donc emparé du mage pyromancien, saisissant son corps et jouant avec comme s'il eût été une poupée, le faisant s'élever quelques centimètres du sol, tordre son corps un sourire aux lèvres, tournoyer, tomber, puis atterrir en beauté sur le parquet en riant.  
Toujours saisi par cette ivresse, le demi-diable se rapprocha du paladin.

\- Allons Théo, viens danser !

Il avait posé ses mains sur la table où le paladin semblait sur le point de s'endormir, le réveillant alors immédiatement. Ses yeux brillaient d'une manière bien étrange et Théo n'eut aucunement confiance en ce regard.

\- Non Bob. Il est tard, je pense que je vais aller me coucher. On ne risque déjà pas de profiter de beaucoup de temps de sommeil, alors je préférerais prendre ce que je peux.

Balthazar soupira lourdement et bruyamment, signifiant par la même son désaccord et son désarroi absolu. Il fit le tour de la table et fit obstacle de son corps au paladin.

\- Allez ! Rien qu'une danse, promis, rien de plus ! Une danse et je te laisse tranquille !  
\- Non ! Et puis il n'est pas question que je danse avec un autre homme, et surtout pas une hérésie comme toi.

Le mage eût un petit rire mais ne bougea pas, bloquant toujours le passage au paladin et inquisiteur Théo de Silverberg. Au contraire, d'une démarche un peu hésitante, il se rapprocha même de son ami un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Arrête Bob, tu es bourré.

C'était vrai. Son haleine sentait le vin plus que de raison et il semblait clair qu'il ne possédait lui-même plus toute sa raison. Il était complètement ivre, ivre d'alcool et ivre de bonheur, porté par la boisson et la musique.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai. Je suis ivre, complètement même. Mais ça m'empêche pas de vouloir danser avec toi. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'accepter.  
Et qu'est-ce que tu crains, que l'on te voie ? Nous sommes seuls là, les musiciens – il lui dit cela en le lui susurrant à l'oreille – ne comptent pas...

Il lui avait fait un sourire enjôleur et, sans que le paladin ne s'en soit rendu compte, s'était tellement rapproché qu'il avait pu lui saisir les mains sans avancer les siennes. Ils étaient complètement collés.  
Durant le court instant où la musique s'arrêta, le paladin s'apprêta à renverser le demi-diable pour l'écarter de son chemin, il était si faible et si fragile, ç'aurait été si facile…  
Puis une nouvelle valse reprit, et il fut saisi d'une faiblesse complète, alors que Bob lui souriait encore plus. Un dernier moment il songea à lutter. Puis se laissa entraîner. La main du demi-diable l'avait entraîné, glissant sur sa peau en même temps que ses murmures, le lançant au centre de ce qui servait de piste de danse.

A mesure qu'il glissait sur les banderoles multicolores dessinées par la musique, le corps du mage se rapprochait du sien, les yeux clos, ses mains quittant peu à peu les siennes pour venir saisir sa hanche, sa tête quittant à regret son propre cou pour venir se déposer sur les épaules du paladin. Et ce dernier suivait le mouvement, trépignant sur le sol, décollant rapidement du sol pour tournoyer en vol, glissant sa main le long du dos du mage, souriant, riant, retombant en mettant en genoux à terre, se relevant.  
Son esprit peu à peu se vrillait, les longs rubans avaient saisi son corps sans grande difficulté et, maintenant, aidés par vin, ils s'enroulaient autour de son esprit, l'étirant jusqu'à distordre la nuit, la réalité, la vie.  
Les rubans musicaux avaient complètement pris possession de son être et, maintenant qu'il ne leur servait plus à rien d'être souples et flexibles, ils prenaient la texture de la glace, emprisonnant le pauvre paladin dans une immobilité complète interne démentie par une danse frénétique et erratique qui semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Rien ne semblait en effet pouvoir stopper le paladin, qui continuait désormais de manière perpétuelle ses mouvements.

Ils avaient fini complètement collés l'un contre l'autre dans ce qui semblait plus être une embrassade qu'une danse.  
Soudainement, alors même que le corps de Théo se refusait toujours à lui laisser une pause, une douce chaleur se répandit dans son corps, se glissant tout d'abord dans tout son visage. Ses lèvres étaient pressées par une peau chaude et aimante, par des lèvres douces et gentilles. La peau étrangère quitta la sienne, le faisant frissonner, puis se rabattit sur lui de manière passionnée.  
Le magicien embrassait Théo sans qu'il réponde, le regard toujours perdu dans son ivresse de bonheur, qui semblait d'ailleurs avoir redoublé d'intensité.

Et la danse reprit, et il ne dégagea pas ses lèvres de celles du paladin, glissant dans les airs et la musique avec lui et se refusant à lâcher ce petit bout de peau si commun et si doux. Quand ils éclatèrent. Sous l'effet du baiser de Bob, les rubans de soie devenus de glace se mirent à fondre, perdant peu à peu leur consistance, jusqu'à n'être plus que des gouttelettes sur le visage du paladin, puis éclatant avec un petit bruit.  
Et à peine eurent-elles éclaté que le paladin s'immobilisa, enfin libre de ses mouvements et de son esprit. Et il rendit le baiser à Bob, qui s'écarta alors de quelques centimètres pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

\- Je t'avais juste demandé une danse tu sais…

Ce à quoi le paladin répondit en l'attirant vers lui en se remettant à danser, prisonnier d'une nouvelle ivresse et de nouveaux rubans.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce texte vous a plu ! J'ai bien galéré sur certains passages mais aaaaaanyway, je vous câline et vous envoie des dragibus ! *coeur*_


	2. Une flèche

_Hey bonsoir tout le monde ! Comme à mon habitude donc, une nouvelle fanfiction en pleine nuit ! Hell yeah ! Bon, que dire dessus… j'ai hésité à la mettre ou non dans ce recueil, me disant qu'elle était tout de même suffisamment complète pour que le choix d'en faire un OS à part entière soit justifié.  
Mais… meh, ça reste quand même un test au départ, je voulais surtout décrire le combat =D  
J'espère que vous apprécierez ! *_ _ **coeur**_ _*_

* * *

Il avait fait le vide absolu dans sa tête. Aucune pensée n'avait pu subsister, elles avaient toutes été chassées, balayées d'un simple mouvement de la main. L'environnement s'était effacé jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un minuscule point blanc dans un océan de noir. Une minuscule cible.  
A ce moment précis, il lâcha sa flèche, laissant vibrer la corde de son arc. Le projectile glacé fendit l'air à toute vitesse et vint se planter en plein dans la cible la tête d'un homme en pleine course.  
Aussitôt, sans laisser le temps à son esprit de se remplir à nouveau de futilités, il banda son arc une nouvelle fois et lâcha la flèche, perçant une gorge.  
Tout autour de lui, on remarqua enfin qu'il avait commencé à tirer. Le mouvement s'enclencha et très tôt, son esprit dut résister à un bruit incessant et allant crescendo. Il planta ses flèches dans plusieurs de ces cibles en mouvement avant de changer d'objectif. Quelques hommes armés dégainèrent leur épée et descendirent du promontoire en bois sur lequel ils étaient positionnés.  
Malheureusement pour eux, il était un tireur hors-pair et, de surcroît, tuait de sang-froid.  
Il n'eut aucune pensée pour la famille de l'homme qu'il abattit d'un tir à la gorge. Peut-être n'avait-il rien à faire avec tout ça. Peu lui importait.  
La vision du sang giclant sur le sol faillit le rappeler à lui et le détourner de sa prochaine cible, le second garde, qui approchait dangereusement.  
D'un geste rapide et néanmoins souple, il tendit la corde de son arc, prenant bien le temps de viser. En face l'épéiste se rapprochait. Il aurait le temps. Tout juste le temps. A peine. Non.

Le garde lui bondit dessus, abattant son épée avec rage et vigueur. Sans même donner l'impression de ne serait-ce que se fatiguer, le demi-élémentaire attendit le dernier moment puis se glissa sur le côté, esquivant l'attaque à la toute dernière seconde puis positionnant son arc juste en face de la tête de son adversaire.  
Avant de relâcher sa flèche, il regarda un peu cet homme qu'il s'apprêtait à tuer, dispersant un instant les ténèbres qui régnaient sur son esprit. Il avait de beaux cheveux sous son casque, des cheveux bruns bouclés qui descendaient avec une candeur presque enfantine sur sa joue. Ses yeux étaient eux verts, verts comme les prairies, verts comme les forêts qu'il avait vu et traversé, verts comme le velours du médaillon accroché à son cou où l'on distinguait les visages d'une femme et de trois enf…  
La flèche partit, transperçant le cerveau de part en part et rétablissant l'équilibre dans l'esprit de Shin. Alors que le cadavre tombait contre le sol, le médaillon se referma.

Sur le promontoire de bois aux veinures rouges, seuls cinq hommes restaient désormais. Deux d'entre eux reculèrent de manière apeurée. Ils tombèrent tout deux bien vite, chacun transpercé par une flèche dans le coeur.  
Seuls restaient alors trois hommes. L'un était un chevalier grand comme une montagne, l'autre un prêtre avec une longue robe bleue de cérémonie, le dernier un homme musclé portant une cagoule noire et une lourde hache.

Mais peu lui importait qui ils étaient, peu lui importait leurs armures et leur magie, peu lui importait leurs armes mortelles. Il savait qu'ils tomberaient tous.  
Le prêtre entama les hostilités, projetant des lances aquatiques vers l'archer de givre, qui se contenta de les glacer en pleine course, les faisant tomber contre le sol dans un fracas assourdissant.  
Le prêtre utilisateur de magie commença à former un orbe d'eau entre ses mains. Ce fut là l'occasion qu'il attendait. Relevant son arc déjà bandé et sa flèche encochée, Shinddha Kory laissa une nouvelle fois partir le projectile, qui vint perforer l'orbe, projetant des gouttelettes d'eau qui se cristallisèrent immédiatement, venant perforer les mains du prêtre. Il n'en souffrit cependant pas bien longtemps puisque la flèche traversa son estomac, le jetant à terre, crachant du sang et toussotant. A peines quelques secondes plus tard, la nuque exposée fut ouverte de part en part par une autre flèche de givre. Il rendit son dernier soupir sans un mot ni même un cri de douleur.

Pendant ce temps, l'homme en armure lourde n'avait pas chômé et s'était rapproché de Shin, levant une immense claymore en menaçant de l'abattre de manière circulaire. Utilisant ses capacités de demi-élémentaire, l'archer bondit hors de portée du coup, se rattrapant difficilement sur le sol quelques mètres plus loin. Il s'efforçait encore de faire le vide dans son esprit, de ne pas prendre en compte toutes les informations sensorielles qui tentaient de l'agresser et de le détourner de son objectif. Tout était noir, silencieux, ni chaud ni froid. Seul ce petit point blanc lui rappelait qu'il était encore en vie. Et il tentait désespérément de l'abattre.  
Sa prochaine flèche partit en même temps qu'il expirait. L'air siffla, le chevalier cria, le poignet percé. Son épée tomba à terre en résonnant sur les dalles de pierre. La douleur lui était presque insupportable, une flèche plantée dans le poignet et une autre lui ayant arraché une oreille. Tout sifflait autour de lui et plus rien n'était clair. Il porta sa main gantée encore intacte à ce qui restait de son oreille, un petit moignon sanglant.  
Il vit Shinddha s'approcher lentement, une dague de glace récemment cristallisée dans la main gauche et son arc dans l'autre. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement pressé d'en finir et le regardait froidement.  
Décollant sa main ensanglantée, il récupéra son épée, prêt à se battre. Même blessé, il devrait être capable de blesser son ennemi, voir même de le tuer après tout, ne se battait-il pas contre un archer ?

Mais l'archer en question approchait toujours sereinement, le regard vide de toute émotion. Le chevalier se leva en hurlant et porta un coup avec sa lame. Tel un serpent, Shinddha se faufila pour esquiver le coup. Ne se laissant pas abattre le chevalier balança son bras vers la gauche, donnant un mouvement circulaire à sa lame.  
Un bruit dégoûtant de chair tranchée s'éleva.  
Toujours de manière presque automatique et instinctive, Shin se courba, laissant la lame découper de manière nette sa veste et tracer une estafilade rouge sang sur sa peau.  
Puis le chevalier tomba de fatigue. L'archer se rapprocha et mis sa dague sous la gorge de l'homme. Alors même que la dague filait à toute vitesse, ouvrant la peau et découpant sa trachée, il jura voir quelques gouttes briller devant ses yeux puis s'éclater sur le sol.  
Et lorsque son corps rejoint le sol, il regarda les yeux de son assassin. Certains disent que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme. Alors si c'est le cas, pensa-t-il, je suis heureux de ne pas avoir l'âme de cet homme.  
La vie le quitta et ses yeux restèrent fixés dans ceux de Shinddha Kory, dans une mer dégoulinant de pétrole. Ses orbites continuèrent d'observer les larmes qui coulaient dans les yeux de l'archer, de se noyer dedans, d'y glisser et d'y tomber sans pouvoir en ressortir.

L'archer se tourna vers le dernier homme, l'esprit toujours aussi vide que possible afin de laisser place à la concentration. Il jeta sa dague par terre et leva son arc, qu'il banda en cristallisant une flèche.  
Le point blanc était immobile, facile à viser pour un maître de l'archerie tel que lui. C'en était presque trop facile. C'était le cas.  
Sans laisser le temps à une quelconque épitaphe, il lâcha la corde de son arc, la faisant vibrer, décochant sa flèche. Elle était parfaitement centrée, parfaitement ajustée, parfaitement tirée.  
Elle fila à travers les ténèbres de son esprit, se rapprochant du point visé à toute allure.  
Elle ne toucha pas sa cible. Un bruit sourd et sec sonna à la place, manquant d'arracher l'archer à sa concentration. Le projectile qui avait arrêté la flèche de Shin roula jusqu'à ses pieds, ensanglantant le sol sur sa route.  
Il n'en prit même pas compte et mis de nouveau son ennemi en joue. Puis décocha sa flèche. Lorsque sa main libéra la corde, tout le vide qu'il avait fait en son esprit commença à se rétracter, s'arrachant au passage de la flèche. Les ténèbres de concentration qu'il avait préparé furent peu à peu déchirées, lambeau par lambeau, fil par fil. Ses yeux se vidèrent peu à peu en même temps que son esprit commençait à se remplir.  
Elle traversa l'air et vint faire éclater le petit point blanc qu'il avait visé, transperçant parfaitement le coeur de l'homme encagoulé. Ce dernier eut une grimace avant de s'écrouler, brisant la flèche cristallisée sous son poids, poussant de par la même le cadavre qui se tenait à ses pieds.  
Shin ne dévia pas son regard, fixant encore sa cible abattue, son arc encore levé. Pourtant, il semblait avoir perdu quelque chose. Son regard était fixé sur un point qu'il cherchait encore et n'arrivait pas à trouver. Une ombre s'agita à sa droite.  
Sans réfléchir à qui elle appartenait, il visa, cristallisa sa flèche et tira. Le corps fut transpercé et l'ombre se ratatina. Une nouvelle fois il y eut du mouvement. Encore une fois, il visa, cristallisa, tira, tua.  
Il n'y prenait pas particulièrement plaisir. Il tenait juste à éviter le fatidique moment où il devrait regarder le projectile qui avait arrêté sa flèche. D'autant plus qu'il savait pertinemment ce qu'il était.  
Donc il tirait, pour avoir une excuse. Il ne cherchait pas à savoir sur qui ou quoi il tirait, il tirait et c'était tout.  
Sans qu'il y prenne garde, les larmes dégoulinèrent sur ses joues, brouillant sa vue et irritant sa peau. Qu'importe, il n'en avait pas besoin pour tirer. Et comme preuve de ce fait, il banda une nouvelle fois son arc en y cristallisant une flèche et la décocha, arrachant un hoquet de douleur à une cible inconnue.

Des pas lourds et rapides se firent entendre derrière lui. Sans hésiter, il se retourna et banda son arc, prêt à décocher sa flèche.  
Et il la décocha, arrachant non pas un hoquet de douleur ou un râle d'agonie mais plutôt un cri de stupeur. Il le sentit, la flèche n'avait pas atteint son but. Elle avait ricoché contre un bouclier.

\- SHIN !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tirer une nouvelle fois, il s'arrêta. Apparemment son nom avait eu un effet sur lui. Il baissa son arc et dirigea ses yeux vers ce qu'il craignait. Derrière les paupières mutilées, il voyait les yeux dans lesquels il adorait se plonger durant la nuit. En-dessous des couches de sang et de boues, il sentait les cheveux bruns dans lesquels il aimait nager. Sous l'atroce grimace, il caressait les lèvres douces et goûtait la bouche qu'il connaissait par coeur.  
Il continua de le regarder, ne s'effondra pas, ne se mit pas à vomir, ne serra pas son coeur pour tenter de l'empêcher de quitter sa poitrine.

Théo de Silverberg et Grunlek Von Krayn rejoignirent l'archer. En voyant le corps décapité de Bob et sa tête roulant aux pieds de Shin, ils détournèrent le regard et regardèrent tout autour d'eux. Jusque là, ils s'étaient contentés de suivre le bruit et la foule jusqu'à Shin et, alors, plus rien n'avait compté que lui pour eux.  
Théo, escomptant le rassurer, l'enlaça, mais l'archer resta de marbre, la tête de Balthazar restant l'unique objet de ses pensées.

\- Shin, on doit partir, et vite.  
\- Pourquoi ?

L'archer n'avait pas déplacé son regard, fixant toujours les lèvres du feu pyromancien. Seule lui importait cette tête séparée du reste de son corps.  
Le paladin s'écarta pour le dévisager comme s'il ne comprenait pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu as seulement vu ce tu as a fait ? On ne savait pas où tu étais et on s'est mis à ta recherche. Il faut dire que ça n'a pas été bien compliqué au vu des mouvements de foule que tu as créé et des hurlements.  
\- Et on aurait déjà beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir maintenant. Je pense que d'autres gardes arriveront bientôt, et on ne sera pas capable de tous les combattre ajouta Grunlek en ramassant le corps mutilé du demi-diable.  
Shin regarda alors tout autour de lui. La place dallée était recouverte de sang et de cadavres. Pour la plupart, de simples citoyens ayant eu le malheur de se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Mais surtout, les gardes de la plateforme d'exécution, le prêtre de l'eau, le chevalier et le bourreau.  
Le liquide écarlate coulait entre les pierres et, un instant, Shin revit son village, revit son clan, revit les morts, revit le sang.  
Qu'avait-il de mieux que ceux qui avaient massacré tout un clan uniquement pour un enfant ? Rien. Il avait massacré soldats comme civils impitoyablement, d'abord dans le but de sauver celui dont il connaissait chaque parcelle du visage par coeur, puis par pure vengeance, puis enfin pour exorciser cette mort. Il avait tué des pères de famille, des mères, peut-être même des enfants.  
Il y eut un mouvement dans une rue proche. Par réflexe, il pointa son arc en direction de la silhouette qui en sortait. C'était un enfant. Blond, aux yeux verts. Perdu. Tout comme Shin l'avait été. Tout comme il l'était maintenant. Il s'était perdu, et avait perdu dans ce massacre une partie de ses rêves et de ses espoirs.  
L'enfant serrait un bel ours brun dans les bras. Il était terrifié et cela se voyait, il se retenait de pleurer à la vue des Aventuriers. Shin abaissa son arc.  
Le petit avança à pas de loup, faisant bien attention à ne pas toucher les cadavres et à ne pas marcher dans le sang.  
Il récupéra le médaillon tombé par terre et partit en courant.  
Théo sourit à son ami en lui tapotant le dos.

\- T'as bien fait. C'est pas moral de tuer des gosses.

Ce à quoi Grunlek répondit en se raclant la gorge et en chuchotant.

\- Et ça donne des leçons hein ?  
\- Mais ça suffit oui ? Elle n'est pas morte, c'est pas bien compliqué à comprendre, non ?

Le nain ricana en ajoutant :

\- Mais oui, bien évidemment. Pas plus qu'une flèche en plein dans la jugulaire n'aurait pas été létale pour ce pauvre bambin. Mais c'est toi le paladin, c'est toi qui soigne, pas vrai ?

Alors que Théo et Grunlek se lançaient des piques, Shin s'effondra, épuisé, n'ayant plus de larmes à laisser couler. Il tomba dans les bras de Théo, et murmura dans son sommeil :

\- Reviens… reviens… reviens…

Théo haussa les épaules, grimaça, prit Shin, et suivit Grunlek, qui avait déjà commencé à s'engager dans une ruelle sombre pour échapper à d'éventuels poursuivants. 

* * *

_Voili voilou ! Je vous laisse une petite balayette pour ramasser vos sentiments si besoin est !  
_ _*_ _câlin*_ _  
Si vous pouviez laisser une review au moins sur le « combat » (même si à ce niveau c'est plus du meurtre en combo que du combat) ça m'arrangerait et me ferait très plaisir !  
Plein de dragibus sur vous !_ _  
_


	3. Minuit, l'heure du crime

**Hey everybody ! Comme je l'avais annoncé sur twitter, un autre petit OS vient rejoindre ce recueil ! Il est vraiment court hein, à peine 965 mots, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je ne vous spoil pas plus et vous laisse apprécier ! Enjoy !**

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis maintenant plusieurs heures et aucun nuage n'obstruait le ciel. Malgré tout, aucune lumière n'éclairait les terres du Cratère. Les animaux nocturnes étaient de sortie, les arbres profitaient du silence des humains pour faire chanter le vent entre leurs feuilles.  
Lentement, les ombres se glissaient entre les ténèbres, se déplaçaient d'arbre en arbre, se fondaient dans l'herbe.  
Dans une petite clairière, autour d'un feu dont même les braises étaient éteintes, quatre tentes dressées témoignaient de la présence d'un groupe d'aventuriers et de leur confiance en la nuit, sinon du moins de leur extrême fatigue ou, fait tout autant plausible, de leur extrême insouciance et manque de prudence.  
Plus bas et plus loin, incrusté dans une vallée verdoyante plongée elle aussi dans les ténèbres nocturnes, la cloche d'un village retentit pour sonner le coup des minuits. Minuit. C'était l'heure où naissaient les créatures les plus sombres, où elles émergeaient des cauchemars pour s'approprier le monde l'espace de quelques heures, vivant dans chaque bruit et chaque ombre, où chaque mouvement ou craquement de planche fait frissonner même les guerriers les plus certains. Minuit, l'heure du crime.

A peine ces cloches avaient-elles brisé le sceau qui retenait les démons, une ombre avala toutes les autres dans le petit campement dans la clairière. Se glissant hors d'une des quatre tentes, elle disparut presque immédiatement parmi les arbres.  
Le tintement de la cloche vint cependant aussi secouer une autre tente, qui s'ouvrit bientôt pour laisser passer une tête de paladin fatigué et au regard encore endormi.

\- Bob ?

C'était bien la tente du mage qui avait remué, Théo n'avait aucun doute. Après plusieurs minutes où il tenta vainement de remettre son armure, il se contenta de son épée et de son bouclier, qu'il alluma aussitôt sorti. Il fouilla la tente du semi-démon et constata que son compagnon était bel et bien sorti.  
Ne doutant pas de sa capacité à maîtriser le pyromancien si jamais il le trouvait, il ne réveilla ni Shin ni Grunlek, les laissant à un repos réparateur.  
Mentalement, il se jura d'étrangler Bob pour lui faire perdre son temps comme ça. Il savait qu'il ne le ferait sans doute pas, mais c'est ce qui lui donna le courage de partir à sa recherche et de ne pas tout simplement aller se recoucher.

Le silence presque parfait de la forêt n'était interrompu que par quelques bruissements et bruits de pas, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer le paladin et inquisiteur. D'un côté, il était certain de pouvoir maîtriser Balthazar, mais si jamais ce n'était pas le pyromancien mais le démon qui l'attaquait, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le temps de réagir.  
Une petite brise se leva, faisant frissonner Théo. Ce n'était décidément pas le moment. Il fit briller son bouclier plus fort, éclairant les alentours à plusieurs mètres autour de lui. Ce faisant, il illumina les premiers arbres qui entouraient la clairière, faisant fuir les ombres.  
Une autre ombre se glissa en retard là où la lumière ne l'atteignait pas. Théo renifla et avança dans cette direction, le bouclier bien levé et l'épée prête à frapper.

\- Je sais que tu es là Bob, arrête de faire le con et va te coucher, j'ai pas envie de passer la nuit à te chercher.

Le paladin s'avança parmi les arbres, cherchant du regard l'ombre en mouvement. Soudainement, a l'extrémité de son champ de vision, une silhouette noire passa à toute vitesse. Se retourna immédiatement, il éclaira la créature qui avait jailli. Ce n'était qu'un cerf, qui le regarda avec étonnement.

Avec douceur, une main se posa sur son épaule, le retournant. Et avec autant de douceur, deux lèvres s'apposèrent sur les siennes, puis les quittèrent, laissant le paladin tomber contre le sol avec stupeur.  
Le pyromancien, ou était-ce le démon ?, se glissa lui sur le sol, se rapprochant du paladin qui ne réagissait plus, l'embrassant sans que ce dernier semble y comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Quand il quitta sa bouche, il lui adressa un sourire amusé et se redressa.

\- B...Bob ? C'est toi ? Ou bien c'est le démon qui a pris possession de ton corps ?

Le semi-démon pyromancien éclata de rire, sans que cela ne réveille pour autant Grunlek ou Shin, avant de se rapprocher pour lui susurrer à l'oreille.

\- Je n'en sais rien… tu devrais être plus prudent paladin… minuit est l'heure du crime et des démons, il est dangereux pour un serviteur de la lumière de sortir. A moins que… à moins que tu n'ai toi aussi ton propre petit démon, n'est-ce pas ? Ton petit démon qui se réveille à minuit lui aussi ? Ton petit démon qui fait battre ton coeur ? Qui sait…

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et lui ferma les yeux.

Le paladin se réveilla soudainement en sueur, cherchant son épée. En mettant la main sur la garde de sa lame, il se sentit rassuré mais, toujours un peu effrayé, il sortit de sa tente et jeta un œil vers la tente du pyromage. Il faisait grand jour et Grunlek semblait affairé à réveiller un Bob grommelant.  
En voyant ceci, Théo fut rassuré et s'épongea le front. Ça n'avait été qu'un simple cauchemar.

Il s'étira en baillant et vint s'asseoir aux côtés du nain, qui avait déjà ravivé le feu et mis des tranches de viande pour le petit déjeuner.

\- Bien dormi Théo ?  
\- Bouarf… cauchemar de merde.

Le nain n'insista pas, connaissant son ami. Il recommanda à Théo de surveiller la viande et alla nourrir Eden.  
Le semi-démon en profita pour se lever et se glisser sur le même rondin que le paladin.

\- Tu n'as pas occis de démons en rêve cette nuit ? Dommage… Je suis sûr que ça aurait été un crime parfait pour un inquisiteur. 

* * *

**Hé hé, j'espère que ça vous aura plu *coeur*  
J'espère que ça consolera celles et ceux qui ont été déçu(e)s par la défaite de la France pour l'Euro (pour moi ça veut surtout dire pas de klaxon durant 3h et ça c'est cool), je vous fais des câlins.  
En fait je vous fais tous des câlins (tend un chapeau en miaulant _"_** _Review ?_ ** _"_ *^*) ! Et je vous noie sous des dragibus aussi. Alors voilà, passez une bonne nuit, avec ou sans démon à vos côtés ! :D**


	4. OS Dabidouw - Rend-moi mon slip putain !

La nuit était calme, douce, chaude. Pour une fois, les aventuriers se reposaient dans une auberge. Ils n'avaient pu réserver que deux chambres mais c'était bien suffisant.  
Dehors, dans le tissu glacé de l'obscurité, les étoiles chantaient doucement leur berceuse, caressant de leur lumière pâle les terres endormies du Cratère.  
Afin de parfaire le superbe tableau qui se peignait là, les grillons avaient décidé de chanter, servant sur un plateau d'argent le sommeil à ceux qui le souhaitaient.  
Et cela semblait être le cas pour les occupants de l'auberge, dont toutes les fenêtres étaient éteintes. Même le patron semblait joyeux dans son semi-sommeil, nettoyant avec un chiffon les tables où s'agglutinaient miettes et traces de bière.  
De la chambre de Shin et Grunlek parvenait un ronflement léger et un plus lourd. Les deux compères s'étaient endormis relativement vite, fatigués qu'ils étaient par leur voyage. Il avait été dur de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à cette région du Cratère où, soit dit en passant, la population n'avait pas encore décidé de mettre leur tête à prix. Ce qui était un exploit.

C'était donc une nuit parfaite dans une auberge parfaite dans un monde… moins parfait, mais cela n'importait que peu, tant tout semblait parfait.

Une porte s'ouvrit à la volée, emportant avec elle des cris de rage.

\- BOB, REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE PUTAIN !

Le pyromancien, le bas du corps enveloppé dans une housse d'oreiller tout juste assez grande, se précipita vers les escaliers, agitant dans sa main un objet plutôt… étrange.  
Au début, le tavernier crut à une mauvaise plaisanterie, ainsi qu'à un abus de bière, mais se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le cas et qu'un aventurier nu était bel et bien en train d'agiter un sous-vêtement masculin en plein dans son auberge. En plein milieu de la nuit. En étant engueulé par un paladin inquisiteur à l'air farouche.  
Un instant il se demande ce qu'il avait pu faire dans une ancienne vie pour mériter ça. Karma is a bitch.  
Considérant un instant ses chances d'arriver à convaincre ses clients d'aller se recoucher, il décida tranquillement de quitter la salle pour aller dormir. Ils avaient laissé leur nom de toute façon, alors ils paieraient s'ils cassaient quoi que ce soit.

Le paladin sortit alors de la chambre en rouspétant, une grande couverture cachant son bassin et ses jambes. Il jeta un regard incendiaire à Bob, qui fonça se réfugier derrière le comptoir.  
Il pensa d'abord crier encore plus fort jusqu'à ce que le demi-diable lui rende son sous-vêtement, mais il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient en plein milieu de la nuit et que de nombreux clients dormaient. Et que s'ils voyaient un inquisiteur nu avec un pyromancien, bien peu seraient ceux qui auraient encore une grande image de la Lumière.  
Sans compter que Bob, tout comme Shin et Grun, s'amuserait sans aucun doute à le vanner à ce sujet plus tard.  
Il opta donc pour la méthode « douce » et descendit les escaliers à pas de loup, tout en faisant bien attention à garder la couverture sur lui.

Le demi-diable dansait maintenant sur le comptoir, une bouteille dans une main et le sous-vêtement dans l'autre, se trompant parfois d'action et confondant les deux, faisant tournoyer la bouteille au lieu de la mettre à la bouche pour y boire.  
Le paladin se rapprocha lentement, comme s'il approchait un animal dangereux.

\- Allez Bob, arrête de faire le con, t'es juste bourré, rend moi ça qu'on en finisse.

Le mage lui lança un regard appuyé et éclata de rire.

\- J'étais peut-être bourré mais t'étais pas contre !

Le paladin se sentit bouillir de l'intérieur et devenir rouge comme une tomate qu'on aurait mis à bouillir.

\- Mais tu vas te taire oui ! Tu vas finir par réveiller toute l'auberge !  
\- Ah bah forcément, faut être bourré au bon moment maintenant ! Quand monsieur le veut ! Et c'est pas parce que je suis bourré que je réveille l'auberge quand je crie, t'as bien vu ça tout à l'heure nan ?!

Le paladin leva les yeux au ciel en maudissant le mage. S'il arrivait à l'attraper… il passerait un mauvais quart d'heure.  
Et pendant ce temps, ledit mage continuait à danser gaiement sur le comptoir en inversant gaiement les fonctions des objets qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

\- Bon Bob, on arrête tout cette connerie, on va se coucher. Alors tu me rends mon slip.  
\- Jamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaais !

Le mage avait gueulé, faisant sursauter l'inquisiteur paladin finalement très objectif quant à l'hérésie.  
Mais lentement, il s'approchait et l'objet de ses convoitises était maintenant presque à sa portée. Restait tout de même le fait légèrement troublant de voir un demi-diable se trémousser sur un comptoir d'auberge nu et en pleine nuit. Mais Théo ne semblait pas plus impacté que cela, l'habitude jouant son rôle.  
Il y était presque. Plus que quelques centimètres. Quelques millimètres. Il était assez proche. Comme une lionne, un lion ne chassant pas et préférant glander, il sauta donc sur sa proie. Manque de chance pour lui, le pyromage avait depuis longtemps prévu son assaut et s'était décalé, faisant s'écrouler le paladin dans les verres, provoquant un boucan infernal.  
Puis il sauta sur une autre table, tout en gardant un équilibre très instable.  
Faisant alors briller son talent d'intimidation, le paladin se retourna vers lui. Tant pis pour ce qu'on dirait.

\- BOB REND-MOI MON SLIP PUTAIN !

Suite à cette tirade d'une éloquence exceptionnelle, le mage resta bouche-bée, pétrifié par la terreur, l'amour ou, bien plus possible, l'alcool.  
Et ne put donc échapper à la charge endiablée, ironique pour un inquisiteur n'est-il pas ?, de Théo qu'à la dernière seconde. Chancelant, il regagna donc la chambre en criant de joie.  
Jusqu'à remarquer qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Le paladin avait pris la clé avec lui. Il était coincé là.  
Il arrivait. Il montait les dernières marches. Le demi-diable se mit à genoux pour supplier le paladin de l'épargner, l'esprit quelque peu embrumé.

Il arriva. Grand. Beau. Majestueux. Et surtout, nu. Le paladin releva le mage, qui tremblotait maintenant en lui tendant son sous-vêtement. Il le saisit lui et non l'habit, et l'embrassa. Puis il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et invita Bob à y rentrer. Ce qu'il fit. La nuit allait être longue. Et sportive.

Et Icy allait se faire un plaisir de tout rapporter à Shin.

* * *

 **VOILA ! Bon, je tiens avant tout à rappeler que cet OS est le fruit d'une exploitation (pauvre de moi). J'ai été forcé (c'est pas beau de mentir je sais mais ça marche bien pour les politiciens donc bon…) à écrire cet OS, sur un superbe dessin de Dabidouw (si vous ne regardez pas ses dessins allez-y tout de suite, c'est un ordre è_é)  
Donc vous ne pouvez que la blâmer elle.  
Voilà, ça c'est pour fuir toutes mes responsabilités ! YOLOOOOOOO !  
M'enfin, je dis ça mais je rigole, c'est tout de même fun. Blâmez plutôt la fatigue qui accompagne mes yeux à l'heure où je finis d'écrire ces lignes.  
Donc Dabidouw, je te fais un câlin quand même et je t'offre cet OS sur un plateau d'argent.  
Souvenez-vous, exploiter les gens, c'est mal. Sauf s'ils sont idiots et consentent comme moi *coeur***


	5. Sous l'océan - La naissance du Trilek

**Bon bon bon bon bon…**  
 ***sonnerie de trompette, le tapis rouge se déploie.***  
 **BONSOIR TOUT LE MONDE ! Donc, au programme aujourd'hui, un ship lié au tout dernier épisode d'Aventures et pourtant fortement contesté ! Après un long débat, j'en suis donc venu à donner naissance à ce texte. GLOIRE AU TRILEK ! Ou Grunton, c'est à vous de voir.**  
 **Bon, en vrai, c'est surtout bien nawak, ce n'est clairement pas mon texte le plus sérieux !**  
 **Je dédie tout particulièrement ce texte à Dry et Sun (parce que vous le valez bien et que vous vous opposiez à ce ship) et à Dabidouw et Lulukaw (parce que… j'ai vraiment besoin d'une raison?)**  
 **En bref, merci énormément à Dry et Dabidouw pour cette excellente soirée sur twitter ! En espérant que les prochains ships que l'on trouvera ne seront pas sujets à d'aussi âpres disputes !**  
 **Le disclaimer : L'univers d'Aventure appartient à Mahyar. Je ne fais que l'emprunter pour raconter mes bêtises.**  
 **Le personnage de Grunlek appartient lui à Krayn.**  
 **Enfin, Triton bah… hum, Disney ? Voilà ! Amours ! Et moi je me tire ! x'D**

* * *

Une immense gerbe d'eau éclaboussa les aventuriers qui étaient restés sur les navires. Et pendant ce temps, Grunlek s'enfonçait lentement dans les profondeurs des eaux. Il essaya de se débattre et de remonter à la surface, mais son poids et son attirail ne l'aidait pas, l'entraînant toujours plus bas. Qui plus, est, son bras mécanique ne marchait pas, ce qui l'empêchait d'utiliser toute sa force.  
Tout était lourd et dense autour de lui, comme si la mer elle-même cherchait à le noyer. Par chance, il n'avait pas été surpris par la chute et avait eu le temps de prendre une longue respiration avant de tomber.  
Mais même s'il ne manquait pas déjà d'oxygène, il n'arrivait pas à remonter. Les courants glacés de la mer le faisaient frissonner. Plus il se débattait pour tenter de regagner la surface et plus l'oxygène dans ses poumons se raréfiait.  
Ses mouvements se firent plus lents, le rendant presque immobile. Les rayons de soleil perçaient l'eau et venaient l'éblouir. Elle se diffusait de partout, formant une immense tâche blanche.  
Sa vision se flouta, les contours déjà vagues ne devenant plus que des ombres dansantes. Son champ visuel se rétrécit peu à peu, ne formant finalement plus qu'un petit point.  
Et c'est là que ses poumons craquèrent. L'air accumulé n'avait pas été suffisant et le nain ouvrit grand la bouche en recherche d'un peu d'oxygène.  
Son esprit se brouilla, ses pensées se mélangèrent les unes aux autres. Il chercha désespérément dans sa mémoire un moyen de se sortir ce cette situation. Son bras mécanique était hors d'usage, il ne pouvait plus que compter sur ses compagnons.  
Des bribes de son éducation de prince lui revinrent alors. Il avait eu de nombreux cours sur la faune et la flore du Cratère et, si les créatures marines ne l'avaient jamais beaucoup attiré, son affiliation à la Terre et sa nature de Golem n'aidant pas, il se rappela avoir entendu parler de créatures bienveillantes.  
C'était surtout dans les contes qu'on lui lisait enfant, mais ses professeurs aussi en avaient fait mention.  
Des hybrides, créatures mi-humaines et mi-poisson, qui habitaient les profondeurs de l'océan et vivaient dans la joie. Des créatures légendaires, dont le royaume abyssal était protégé par une magie antique. Des créatures préférant rester isolées. Des sirènes.  
Mais ce n'était qu'une légende, et rien ne confirmait leur existence. Quelques marins disaient bien en avoir rencontré, mais ils étaient en général bien trop soûls pour se rappeler qu'ils avaient une famille.

Alors voilà, c'était la fin. Il allait mourir ici, noyé. Rien ne viendrait le sauver. Ses poumons commencèrent à se gorger d'eau.  
Une forme gracieuse glissa depuis les profondeurs, ondulant entre les courants marins sans aucune difficulté. Il ferma les yeux. Ce devait être son imagination. Il abandonna son combat, se laissant couler.  
Juste avant qu'il ne tombe dans l'inconscience, deux bras le serrèrent et se mirent à le tirer. Il sentit son corps être ballotté par l'eau puis rapproché d'une peau chaude. Puis il sombra.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était sur un lit de perles et de mousse. Il avait survécu. Il ne s'était pas noyé.  
Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de était, apparemment, dans une sorte de coquillage géant, caché par un voile d'algues roses ondulantes. Le lit était très grand, bien trop grand pour lui d'ailleurs.  
Il avança sur le matelas peu conventionnel et écarta de sa main non mécanique quelques algues. Et c'est là qu'il les vit. Des sirènes !  
Ces créatures existaient véritablement, elles n'étaient pas que des légendes. Un buste d'humain et une queue de poisson en lieu et place de jambes. Les écailles brillaient de magnifiques couleurs, et le ballet des créatures créait un tourbillon de milles lumières. Du carmin à la prune, en passant par le corail, l'or, l'argent, l'émeraude, le rubis, le saphir, le béryl, la gorge de pigeon et bien d'autres, les myriades de couleurs qui dansaient devant ses yeux envahissaient tout le paysage. Et même lorsque ce n'était pas une sirène, la somptueuse architecture des lieux faisait rêver le nain. Tout était donc si fabuleux en ce royaume ? Cela expliquait leur volonté de se protéger.  
Il sentit alors un mouvement se déclencher. Pris de panique, bien que ne sachant pas trop pourquoi, il se réfugia au fond du lit, là où était l'immense oreiller. De jeunes sirènes rieuses ouvrirent alors le rideau d'algue.

\- Oh, vous voilà réveillé ? Attendez, nous allons prévenir le roi Triton !

Le… roi Triton ? Il semblait clair qu'il était le roi de ce royaume, mais Grunlek ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Et tout d'abord, comment faisait-il pour respirer sous l'eau ?  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de plus se questionner sur des détails sans, avouons-le, grande importance. Car il était tout juste sorti du coquillage qu'une silhouette immense se glissait vers lui. L'homme sirène eut un immense sourire en le voyant et éclata d'un rire qui fit vibrer les eaux.  
Il semblait plutôt vieux au vu de la longue barbe blanche qui descendait sur son torse nu et musclé. Il portait une belle couronne dorée ainsi qu'un trident, qu'il déposa sur une colonne ionique juste à côté de son trône.

Il se rapprocha de plus en plus du nain, jusqu'à être en mesure de le prendre dans ses bras. Ce qu'il fit sans hésiter, le serrant sans craindre de l'étouffer.

\- Vous voici enfin réveillé mon cher ami ! Vous avez échappé à une mort atroce, vous avez été chanceux que je passe par là !

Il lui adressa un sourire radieux. Derrière lui, les sirènes qui étaient allées le chercher pouffèrent. Le roi se retourna et les réprimanda.

\- Tenez-vous mieux que ça devant mon invité !  
\- C'est justement là le problème père, lorsque c'est Ariel qui sauve un humain de la noyade, vous entrez dans une colère folle mais lorsque c'est vous…

Triton se racla la gorge et rougit. Il balbutia quelques paroles sans grand sens puis baissa la tête.

\- C'est vrai… j'aurais pu être plus juste envers elle.

Mais il ne resta pas longtemps à se morfondre et prit bien vite l'ingénieur nain par le bras. Il le cala contre son torse et monta avec lui, lui donnant une vue superbe sur tout le royaume. Il resplendissait et brillait comme s'il était à la pleine lumière du soleil, alors même que, à ce qu'en déduisait Grunlek, ils étaient à plusieurs centaines sinon milliers de mètres sous la surface.  
Mais cela ne semblait pas suffire à Triton, qui continua à monter avec Grunlek, le menant jusqu'à une petite corniche solitaire. Là, il pouvait observer toute une vallée de merveilles, assis sur ce rocher, respirant comme par merveille. Pourtant, il ne le remarquait pas, respirant comme si c'était naturel pour lui. Triton se posa à ses côtés, observant lui aussi toute la vallée baignant dans une lumière surnaturelle. Il mit une main sur l'épaule de Grunlek, qui ne releva même pas ce geste. Son coeur s'était emballé et il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Cependant, son esprit rationnel lui rappela que c'était sans doute à cause de la hauteur.

\- Roi Triton, pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? Je veux dire… vous ne sauvez pas tous ceux qui tombent à la mer, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Hum… la chance y joue beaucoup. Je me déplaçait justement dans cette région, à cause de forts courants marins. Apparemment dus à des élémentaires d'eau.  
\- Mais si la chance y joue beaucoup, alors il n'y a pas que ça, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- … Non en effet aventurier… il y a plus que cela.

Le coeur du nain battait encore plus vite. La différence de taille était flagrante et, lorsqu'il regardait vers la tête du roi des mers, il voyait tout d'abord son immense barbe blanche.  
Le regard de Triton portait au loin, comme s'il voulait éviter de voir le nain dans les yeux.

\- Et… quel est l'élément qui me valut cette faveur ?

L'homme-sirène se leva et se dressa en face du nain, sa barbe flottant dans l'eau tout en restant parfaitement sèche.

\- Je ne puis vous le révéler qu'à une seule condition. Il suffit que vous répondiez en toute honnêteté à la question que je vais vous poser. Y êtes vous préparés, maître nain ?

Grunlek déglutit et attendit la question. Il hocha la tête d'un air sûr.

\- Il m'est possible de vous ramener à vos compagnons dès maintenant. Alors je vous le demande, préférez-vous les rejoindre… ou rester ici ?  
Comprenez bien que votre choix me semble déjà tout indiqué et que je fais surtout cela par tra…  
\- Je désire rester ici. Ce royaume semble si beau et si paisible ! Pourquoi voudrais-je revenir dans un monde où la guerre et la violence sont omniprésentes ?

Triton resta bouchée bée et ses joues, ainsi que la queue de poisson qui remplaçait ses jambes, prit une teinte rose.

\- Euh… eh bien…  
\- Alors… maintenant, pouvez-vous me dire ce qui me valut l'honneur d'être sauvé ?

Le roi des mers se rapprocha et, enlaçant le nain, l'embrassa. La réponse, il l'avait. Ils sourirent tous les deux et se allèrent au fond de la cavité, dans une petite grotte cachée par des algues et un énorme rocher, que Triton souleva et dégagea sans problème.  
Le nain se mit à caresser la barbe du roi de mers et, après un long baiser, chuchota à l'homme-sirène.

\- À jamais ?  
\- À jamais.

Les ténèbres silencieuses éclatèrent avec le réveil en sursaut de Grunlek, qui se releva instantanément, paniqué. Son corps entier était en sueur et il regarda tout autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il était bien à l'auberge.  
Voyant que c'était bien le cas et que Shin dormait bien dans le lit juste à côté, il s'apaisa. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Un cauchemar. Oui, un cauchemar…  
Il se rendormit, rentrant dans le pays des songes.


	6. Cadeau Dabi et Dry - Sous les étoiles

_Bonsoir !  
_ _Je suis heureux et fier de reprendre ce recueil avec un cadeau ! Un cadeau pour Dabidouw et Dry ! Mais qu'est-ce donc que ce cadeau, me direz-vous ? Ce cadeau n'est rien d'autre qu'un Shinéo (mon premier) basé, en partie, sur un de leur rp.  
_ _J'ai encore du mal à choisir mon style d'écriture et je pense que c'est ce que vous constaterez ici. Je suis retourné à ce que je faisais avant, en, je pense, mieux. Moi, ça m'a permis de voir si j'avais ou non progressé dans ce style.  
_ _Mais bref ! Cet OS, je vous le dédie donc Dabi et Dry ! Vous êtes superbes ! On vous aime ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez - et que ce sera toi aussi ton cas cher lecteur !  
_ _Voilà !_

 _.  
._

* * *

.  
.

La lumière tremblotante du feu de camp des aventuriers éclairait la clairière baignée de ténèbres d'un doux rayonnement. La nuit avait étendu son lourd manteau sur l'entièreté du Cratère et avait revêtu sa plus belle parure, faite d'opales et de diamants et d'argent et de nacre. Les joyaux brillaient de milles feux sur la douce étoffe nocturne et leur centre se trouvait une pierre qui ne brillait pas d'un feu éclatant comme les autres mais d'une aura pâle et fantomatique. Cette pierre centrale articulait le collier et, malgré son éclat tremblotant, elle attirait plus l'œil que tout l'attirail précieux qui allait autour d'elle.  
La forêt d'Emeraude était calme et paisible en ces jours et ainsi l'était la nuit, dont le silence presque oppressant n'était brisé que par les cris et mouvements de hiboux, chouettes, renards et autres animaux. C'était le genre de silence qui s'emparait des esprits et les faisait divaguer, c'était le genre de silence qui était mélodieux et non odieux aux oreilles humaines. Le genre de silence qui fait s'abîmer dans les océans de calme et de volupté ceux qui s'aiment, qui empêche même la parole de venir.  
Le ciel était clair et dégagé et une brise fraîche soufflait sur la cime des arbres. L'hiver arrivait vite, l'automne agonisait lentement, l'été était oublié depuis longtemps et le printemps avait commencé à se faire désirer.  
Dans un arbre, assis sur une branche et caché dans le feuillage, suffisamment éloigné du feu de camp pour que la lumière des flammes ne fasse qu'effleurer le bout des feuilles, Shinddha veillait, promenant son regard entre les arbres et les ombres, ne l'arrêtant jamais, captant le moindre mouvement dans l'environnement. Une feuille craqua sous le poids d'une botte, bientôt suivie d'une branche alertant aussitôt l'archer.  
Il généra une flèche de glace et, ne se fiant qu'à son ouïe et son instinct, il visa et tira dans les ténèbres. Le projectile fonça et fit siffler l'air à son passage, s'enfonçant dans la masse nocturne avant de se planter avec bruit dans la terre, ce qui eut pour effet de stopper les craquements. De son côté, Shin avait déjà créé une nouvelle flèche et, tâchant de prendre la voix la plus calme, neutre et glaciale possible, avertit son potentiel ennemi :

\- La prochaine flèche ne manquera pas de vous abattre. Qui êtes-vous.  
\- Eh ben elle est pas passée loin ta flèche Shin !

A ces mots et cette voix, le semi-élémentaire soupira et détendit son arc, faisant disparaître le projectile d'un geste de la main.

\- Théo… tu aurais pu me prévenir.

Le paladin se rapprocha de l'arbre où Shin s'était installé en lui souriant.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais là, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, du coup je suis allé faire un tour. Et puis bon, j'étais sûr que tu ne me tirerais pas dessus dès le premier coup.  
\- Tu sais, un coup de vent est bien vite arrivé…

Il mima le mouvement de l'arc se déplaçant d'un centimètre ou deux et fit semblant de relâcher une flèche, ce qui fit grimacer le paladin.

\- Ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir confiance en tes talents d'archerie. Enfin bon, je retourne marcher un peu moi.

Shin leva les sourcils étonnés par la confiance que le paladin avait en lui. Il se remit cependant en position sans trop se questionner et recommença à observer les alentours. La fraîcheur nocturne avait laissé sa place à une diffusion de chaleur dans son corps, qui s'accompagna bien vite d'une torpeur tranquille. Sous le tissu de ses habits, chaque parcelle de sa peau le brûlait ses pupilles se recouvrirent de plomb son esprit s'embruma.  
Le ciel se recouvrit des mêmes nuages qui embrumaient sa raison et son attention se dissipa.  
La Lune glissa dans le ciel pendant longtemps, nageant dans les fourrures de la nuit, caressant sa peau, plongeant derrière des nuages de jais, suivant à son rythme le courant des ténèbres qu'elle illuminait, faisant tinter dans le dédale du silence le bruit des étoiles.  
Sa respiration était calme et posée, à peine plus forte que les caresses du vent et à peine plus bruyante. Mais une autre respiration jurait avec ce souffle continu. Un bruit régulier d'inspiration puis d'expiration, qui accompagnait celui de Shin.  
Au pied de l'arbre où il était posté était adossé Théo, la main sur la garde de son épée, scrutant les environs avec attention. Remarquant que son ami semi-élémentaire s'était réveillé, le paladin l'apostropha.

\- Bien dormi Shin ?

La voix encore pâteuse et les yeux embués de fatigue, l'archer tâcha de répondre, complètement perdu et désorienté. Il ne savait absolument pas quelle heure il était, combien de temps il avait effectivement dormi, mais il se doutait qu'il ne s'était pas juste assoupi une minute ou deux.

\- Ai dormi longtemps ..?

Il n'avait pu retenir un bâillement, ce qui n'échappa bien entendu pas au paladin, qui faillit éclater de rire mais se retint pour éviter de perturber le sommeil du pyromage et du nain.

\- J'étais sur le point de repartir quand tu t'es endormi. Donc, plutôt que de te réveiller, j'ai préféré veiller sur le camp à ta place. Et sur toi aussi. Quitte à avoir une insomnie, autant que ce soit utile.

L'archer ne répondit pas et regarda Théo. Son discours ne tenait qu'à moitié la route, c'était l'intuition qu'il en avait. Déjà, parce que ça ne ressemblait pas au paladin de ne pas le réveiller pour finir son tour de garde. Ensuite, parce qu'il était sûr et certain qu'il ne s'était pas endormi immédiatement après avoir tiré sur le paladin. Le visage du jeune homme était caché, ce qui empêchait Shin de l'examiner plus attentivement pour y déceler quoi que ce soit. Il abandonna dans un soupir et tourna la tête vers le ciel. Derrière le feuillage parsemé çà et là de trous, la toile du ciel s'étendait. Quelques fils de cette robe sombre avaient été emportés par le temps et s'étaient envolés vers d'autres voûtes célestes, mais leur absence ne se remarquait pas.  
Les étoiles brillaient moins et la Lune s'était déplacée. La nuit était bien avancée et il y avait fort à parier que les premières torches de l'aube ne tarderaient pas à illuminer le ciel, accompagnées de lances innombrables. Les fers dorés déchireraient la robe de la nuit sans aucun égard pour son corps, couperaient le fin fil d'argent qui retenait les joyaux de son collier, disperseraient les perles et les diamants entre leurs mains avides.  
Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, Shin sentit son cœur accélérer. Chaque battement de l'organe vital de l'archer lui semblait être comme un coup de lance. Pourtant, il continuait de rêvasser. Et à vrai dire, les coups de lance dans son cœur, les picotements qu'il éprouvait et sa rêverie n'étaient pas tout à fait incompatibles.  
La voix de Théo le sortit de sa rêverie, le rappelant à la réalité sans pourtant faire se dissiper la douleur.

\- Le jour ne va pas tarder. J'vais aller pioncer un bon coup histoire de. Enfin, tout du moins essayer.  
\- Tu ne voudrais monter dans l'arbre pour voir les étoiles ? Elles sont particulièrement belles ce soir.

Il avait lâché ça tout de go, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle à répondre. Le paladin jeta un regard surpris au demi-élémentaire avant de décliner, relativement, poliment.

\- Non, ça va. Et puis y a pas besoin de monter dans un foutu arbre pour voir les étoiles.  
\- En forêt, c'est tout de même mieux. Tu y vois plus clairement, tu n'as pas toutes les feuilles qui te gênent. Tu as à ta disposition l'infini et ses reflets, tu n'es pas cantonné par des branches.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à parle comme ça Shin ? T'as choppé froid ?

Froid ? Non, il n'avait pas vraiment tout à fait froid. Il ne répondit pas à la question du paladin. Il avait lui-même du mal à savoir pourquoi il lui proposait ça. Il avait juste spontanément eu envie de lui proposer de venir voir les étoiles. Juste… comme ça.  
Il se sentait tout léger, attiré dans les airs par un cœur bondissant, d'une certaine manière, extrêmement heureux. Chaque seconde passée là, à vivre, à sentir l'air sur son visage et dans ses poumons, il voulait la voir durer éternellement. Elle s'écoulait certes normalement mais était si merveilleuse et si splendide. Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux à ne pas s'observer, contemplatifs, sans bouger, profitant juste du temps qui s'écoule lentement.

\- Bon, allez, je vais aller les voir tes étoiles. Aide-moi.

Shin avait à ces mots tourné son regard vers le paladin, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. Théo tendit les mains vers les branches en grommelant.

\- Tu m'aides oui ou non ?

Malgré sa taille et sa force, il ne parvenait pas à grimper, ses mains refusaient de s'accrocher aux branches, lâchant le bois à peine y étaient-elles posées et ses pieds ne décollaient jamais de plus de vingt centimètre du sol. L'archer l'aida, descendant de son emplacement pour aller l'attraper.  
Il saisit sa main en frémissant et, après une courte hésitation, le haussa tant bien que mal jusque vers lui, lui permettant de s'accrocher avec ses bras.

\- Maintenant ça ne devrait pas être très difficile. Tiens-toi au tronc et mets-toi debout sur la branche.

Le paladin y alla en douceur. Il poussa et se retrouva subitement en équilibre sur le tronc, ce qui le fit se précipiter vers le tronc pour éviter de tomber. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au-dessus de lui afin d'évaluer la distance qu'il lui restait à grimper avant d'arriver au niveau de Shin et du sommet de l'arbre, là où la vue se dégageait enfin. Les branches montaient et montaient et montaient et s'élevaient jusqu'à percer les étoiles. Il lui semblait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à atteindre la main de Shin. Chaque centimètre entre les branches s'étendait à l'infini, chaque millimètre entre les feuilles feuille était une galaxie. Il ferma les yeux, prit une inspiration, et sauta. Il atterrit bien sur une branche mais à peine ouvrait-il les yeux pour contempler son progrès qu'un craquement retentissait et qu'il se sentait attiré vers le sol.  
En un éclair, Shin se précipita vers lui et attrapa son bras. Il avait pressenti la chute de Théo et s'était préparé à lui venir en aide. Cette main chaude qu'il tenait, il y sentait les palpitations du cœur du paladin. Il sentait le sang passer, il l'entendait.  
Il suivait le sang jusque dans le cœur du paladin. C'était comme une forteresse toute d'acier, imprenable. Et avec une petite porte d'or sur le côté. Toute petite, toute légère. Indestructible. Derrière cette porte, il entendait battre le cœur du paladin. Il l'entendait chuchoter. Il pouvait créer une clé pour ouvrir la porte. Il pouvait pénétrer dans ce cœur, l'observer. Il effleura la porte, ce qui la fit réagir. Elle commença à se métamorphoser, à ronronner, à se plaindre. Là, c'était le cœur du paladin.  
Il créa une rose de glace et la laissa devant.

\- Je te tiens !

Théo avait pris une teinte vermeille, que l'archer ne vit pas, concentré sur le bras du jeune homme. Il le tira jusqu'à lui en s'assurant que la branche pourrait résister à leur poids cumulé.  
Finalement, et ce au prix de bien des efforts, ils finirent par atteindre la cime. Toute la montée avait été effectuée en silence, moment magique où leurs mains ne se quittaient pas qui n'était interrompu que par quelques « merci » gênés du paladin. Une fois au sommet, assis sur une branche qui donnait au-dessus du feuillage, il s'accapara la parole.

\- Plus. Jamais. Ça. Compris Shin ? Même pour te faire plaisir !

Le demi-élémentaire regardait le ciel. Les étoiles se dissimulaient déjà derrière un rideau de lumière naissante et la lune s'appropriait peu à peu la lumière du ciel qu'elle avait parcouru. La reine du bal, cette nuit à la si belle robe et aux si beaux joyaux, était repartie dans son lit, en avait eu assez de danser. Elle laissait un petit roi à la cape d'azur et la couronne d'or avec un cadeau. Une belle opale, ronde et énorme. L'arrivée du matin avait dénudé la nuit et cette dernière s'était éclipsée sans même que Théo ou Shin s'en soit aperçu.  
Théo suivit son regard et vit le ciel avec consternation. Tout cette escalade n'avait servi à rien.

\- Et merde…

Shin acquiesça, trop dégoûté d'avoir perdu une telle occasion pour ajouter quoi que ce soit.

\- Bon bah… je suppose qu'il faudra bien réessayer au moins une fois alors…

Le cœur de l'archer faillit le faire s'envoler. Il battait à si vive allure qu'il crut en mourir. Il jeta un regard pétillant de joie au paladin. Paladin qui soupira avant de murmurer.

\- Autant en faire quelque chose du coup… que ça ne serve pas à rien… qu'on en reste pas là sans rien ajouter.

Il vit le regard interrogateur de Shin et, sous le soleil de début de journée, le plaqua contre le tronc de l'arbre avec douceur, à moitié dans les feuilles, retira le masque qui couvrait sa bouche, et, se plaquant contre lui et s'accrochant à lui de toutes ses forces comme pour ne pas tomber, l'embrassa. L'archer fut surpris et entendit le déclic de la petite porte qu'il avait trouvé plus tôt. Et rendit le baiser avec tendresse.  
Théo était tombé. Tombé dans le plus profond des gouffres. Tombé là où rien ne peut servir d'accroche. Tombé sous le charme du demi-élémentaire et le goût de ses lèvres.


	7. Défi Sunwings - Un froid hiver

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Après pas mal de travail sur cet OS, je vous le livre enfin ! C'était un défi de Sunwings et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le finaliser._  
 _Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, je déteste la version manuscrite que j'ai du texte, qui est très différente, et j'aime beaucoup certains passages de cette version. En fait, je pense en être plutôt fier, même si je ne sais vraiment pas trop comment je me sens juste maintenant, au moment de vous le livrer._

 _Mais bref ! Donc, ce défi était proposé par SunWings, qui avait tiré deux personnages au hasard. Je vous laisse découvrir ces derniers au long du (court) récit proposé et j'espère que ça vous plaira._

 _Surtout que l'un des personnages est l'un de mes préférés dans l'univers d'Aventures. Parce que... parce que... parce que j'ai pas d'arguments mais vraiment, j'adore ce personnage !_

 _Bref, bonne lecture et désolé pour ceux qui attendaient le texte avec impatience, il n'arrive que maintenant, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais !_

.

.

* * *

.

.

L'hiver avait disposé son voile de silence sur les plaines, tuant arbres et animaux à sa venue. Il faisait froid, et le souffle du paladin formait un nuage de buée blanche dans les airs. Le bruit de sabots de sa jument, Lumière, était étouffé par l'épaisse couche de neige sur le sol mais, à son passage devant les ruines, une nuée d'oiseaux noirs comme l'ébène s'envola pourtant.  
Le paladin tourna vers eux un regard alourdi par la tristesse. Ce n'étaient pas tant ces oiseaux noirs fuyant à son approche que la robe de nacre de l'hiver qui le rendait mélancolique. Car la région était belle ainsi couverte de neige. On aurait presque pu croire à un duvet de plumes d'oies doux, chaud et confortable. Mais le sommeil dans lequel on tombait en s'effaçant sous cette couette était éternelle.  
Et la glace craquelée qui recouvrait la rivière ne trompait pas. Ils étaient bien en Hiver et dehors.  
D'ailleurs, l'Hiver, le froid, la glace, tout cela lui rappelait Shin. Il le cherchait, lui ainsi que ses autres amis, depuis sa « résurrection » par les Intendants et sa fuite.

Un bruit d'aile l'alerta et il mit la main sur la poignée de son épée. Les temps n'étaient pas sûrs et mieux valait faire attention au moindre bruit. Il jeta un coup d'œil tout autour de lui pour finalement remarquer que le bruit n'était dû qu'à l'arrivée d'une colombe sur une branche fragilisée. Il haussa un sourcil, lâcha son arme, se replongea dans sa mélancolie.

\- Silverberg.

La voix féminine avait surgi de derrière lui, juste à côté de la colombe, qui venait d'être rejointe par une corneille aux yeux rubis.  
Elle n'obtint aucune réponse de la part du paladin, qui continuait à faire trotter Lumière comme si de rien n'était.

\- Je t'ordonne de me répondre !

Icare abaissa son bras et les nuages blanchis par la neige s'obscurcirent immédiatement. Le tonnerre gronda alors et un éclair fonça vers le sol, grésillant dans l'air et reflétant sa lumière sur les flocons qui tombaient. Il s'abattit juste à côté de Théo, laissant une flaque d'eau fumante conséquente à la place de la neige là où s'était produit l'impact. La détonation n'arrêta pas la paladin.

\- Je n'aime pas que l'on m'ignore ainsi, serviteur de la Lumière.

L'être ailé au corps féminin ouvrit grand les bras. Une sphère tourbillonnante d'électricité s'y forma, s'arrêtant entre ses mains et sa poitrine. Le silence de l'Hiver reprit ses droits pendant deux secondes. Deux secondes où le monde put souffler. Deux secondes si courtes. Puis brutalement, la magie de la saison hivernale s'arrêta. La foudre fut arrachée aux nuages, tous les flocons qui flottaient dans le ciel s'illuminèrent sous l'éclat d'une pluie d'éclairs, les transformant en étoiles de nacre pour un court instant. Les éclairs s'abattirent tout autour du paladin, le frôlant, se détournant de son crâne à la dernière seconde, faisant fumer la tignasse sombre de Théo.  
Pourtant, il continuait à faire avancer sa jument tranquillement, comme si rien ne se passait à côté de lui. Le visage d'Icare se renfrogna et elle déploya ses ailes de lumière pour s'élever et arriver tout en douceur juste devant Théo, lévitant à quelques centimètres du sol et parcourue de toutes parts par des filaments où se mélangeaient lumière et éclairs, forçant le paladin à s'immobiliser.  
Elle fixa alors le paladin, les bras collés contre la tunique de soie qui glissait sur son corps, ses mains débordant d'énergie.

\- Enfin paladin… enfin je te retrouve. Depuis le temps que j'attendais cela.

Théo demeura muet, l'échine courbée et une main sur la garde de son arme, l'air menaçant. Il se dégageait de lui, et Icare le sentit très clairement, une terrible aura de puissance et de noirceur, comme s'il empestait les ténèbres des ténèbres collantes et denses, des ténèbres tentaculaires et maléfiques, des ténèbres murmurantes et traîtresses. L'élémentaire de Lumière se recula de deux pas et chargea à nouveau son pouvoir, regardant Théo avec un mélange de frayeur, de colère et de pitié dans les yeux.

\- Tu appelles Théo, élémentaire ? Je suis si désolé… je crois qu'il n'est… pas là  
\- Où est-il alors ? Et qu'es-tu, toi ?  
\- Moi ?

Le corps de Théo éclata d'un rire atroce et malsain.

\- Moi je ne suis qu'une entité de ce monde parmi tant d'autres. J'ai emprunté le corps de ce paladin lorsqu'il est passé de mon… côté du miroir. Je me suis agrippé à lui quand _ils_ l'ont sorti. Et maintenant, je suis enfin dans ce monde. Mais j'attends avec impatience un corps qui me serait plus adapté. Je pourrai alors enfin me débarrasser de ce corps si inconfortable.  
\- Une « entité » ? Sois plus précise, créature.

Elle avait perdu en méfiance et semblait maintenant plus intriguée, ses bras s'étaient détendus et ses yeux gris acier n'étaient plus agités par un orage.

\- La mort. Je fais partie de l'ordre des choses, de l'équilibre de ce monde, je le régule, tout comme la vie. Et pourtant, on ne fait que craindre ce que je suis. Ce monde… ce monde est si intéressant. Si particulier. Je veux qu'on me prie, qu'on me vénère au même rang que la vie ou la Lumière.

Le corps de Théo bougea et sa tête se releva. Un halo de noirceur l'enveloppait et ses yeux avaient pris la couleur du sang.  
Icare demeura interdite. Que le corps de l'un des serviteurs de la Lumière soit possédé par un être représentant la mort même ne l'enchantait guère mais elle ne pouvait vraiment nier ne pas être dégoûtée. En fait, elle était plutôt intéressée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle semblait même presque trouver l'idée de voir la ort poser les pieds sur le monde plutôt attrayante, et celle que la population du Cratère puisse la vénérer lui apparaissait même comme séduisante.  
Le visage de Théo s'orna d'un nouveau sourire, plus charmeur et moins dérangeant.

\- Je vois en toi, élémentaire. Je sais ce que tu penses de l'Humanité. Je sais ce que tu prévois. Je sais ce que tu vois en moi.

Cette réplique fit réagir Icare. Mais la créature s'accapara à nouveau la parole avant que l'élémentaire ait le temps de réagir.

\- Je pourrais t'aider, tu le sais ? Nous allier nous serait bénéfique à tous les deux. Si mon plan marche, si j'arrive à m'imposer dans ce monde, alors je pourrai te venir en aide pour t'emparer de ces Codex… je pourrai t'aider à créer un monde où tous seraient dignes du don qu'est la magie… un monde débarrassé des humains, de leurs prétentions, de leur vanité, de leur grandiloquence, de leur suffisance, de leur irrévérence, de leur impuissance, de leur impureté.  
Ensemble, nous pourrions effacer cette part humaine en chacun, cette part si décevante… n'est-ce pas Icare ?

Au cours de son discours, la Mort était descendue de Lumière et s'était rapprochée à pas feutrés d'Icare, lui tournant autour en assénant chacun de ses mots et passant avec tendresse sa main sur la joue de l'élémentaire, qui se mit à frisonner. La main était froide comme la neige et brûla sa peau, mit le feu à ses joues. Ce contact l'avait perturbée et elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir très clairement, malgré le sérieux de la proposition de l'entité.  
Et le corps possédé du paladin continuait à lui tourner autour, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, effleurant les épaules d'Icare sans s'inquiéter des éclairs qui crépitaient tout le long de ses poignets et autour de ses hanches.  
Son visage affichait une expression d'indécision. Elle sentait qu'elle ne mentait pas, qu'elle avait bien vu et senti ce qu'elle-même pensait et ressentait. Elle savait en quel état était son coeur, elle voyait comme il avait été brisé de manière irréparable. Elle voyait les essais infructueux. Elle voyait la lointaine étoile de l'espoir qui brillait tout au fond d'elle. Elle avait vu la pluie diluvienne de tristesse et de colère qui noyait son âme. Elle avait goûté à l'âpreté qui rongeait et corrompait son coeur, qui en transformait toute la lumière en pénombre.  
Mourir.  
Cela avait été le premier pas vers la vérité. Sa mort, et par conséquent sa transformation en demi-élémentaire, avait été un premier pas à franchir pour s'approcher de la réalité. Le premier pas d'une longue marche. Et ce pas avait été un saut de l'ange. Un saut dans les ténèbres, un saut dans un puits de noirceur. Sa nouvelle nature avait aiguisé ses sens et lui avait révélé ce qu'elle devinait déjà chez certains. L'impureté des hommes, leur méchanceté, leur idiotie.  
Sa mort avait été le premier pas vers la vérité et dans l'océan qu'était cette dernière, Icare s'était retrouvée emportée par les courants de méchanceté, balayée par de lames d'égocentrisme, renversée par l'écume de la haine. Elle n'avait pas eu la force de lutter contre les forces démentes de l'océan et s'était retrouvée à racler son fond, ramassant le sable entre ses mains abîmées par le sel, ne voyant plus les perles et les coquillages éparpillés de partout.  
Elle avait fini par les mépriser, par les haïr. Tout ce ressentiment qui se pressait en son coeur lui était dicté par la petite étoile qui brillait encore fort peu tout au loin.  
Pour elle, la mort avait été une étape. Elle le serait pour l'humanité. Une étape vers une humanité meilleure, vers un monde où elle-même n'aurait plus sa place. Vers un monde qui, une fois achevé, la ferait disparaître à jamais.  
Le Cratère serait purgé de sa souillure, elle comprise, et renaîtrait de plus beau qu'il n'avait jamais été. Ceux qui seraient jugés dignes de poursuivre leur chemin ne trébucheraient pas et resteraient sur le chemin, tandis que les autres s'effondreraient dans les ténèbres. Et une fois un nouveau panthéon créé une fois un nouvel ordre installé à la tête du Cratère alors les humains pourraient revenir.  
Ils recommenceraient de zéro, apprendraient à vivre et mourir, ne se perdraient plus eux et leur innocence dans une folle quête d'immortalité. Les nouvelles générations seraient bonnes, pures et humbles. Ils respecteraient la Mort et la Vie comme des égales et se respecteraient les uns les autres. Avec la Mort à ses côtés, elle n'aurait plus besoin de l'aide d'Enoch pour maîtriser le Titan. Elle pourrait se débarrasser à jamais du Seigneur des Enfers. Ce serait le premier pas vers le saut de l'ange.  
Le visage du paladin se rapprocha du sien, amusé par son air pensif. Il approcha ses lèvres de celles d'Icare en haussant un sourcil de manière interrogative. Elle se rapprocha d'elle-même et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes, intensifiant les éclairs qui caressaient sa peau et remontaient sur les doigts du paladin.  
Après avoir maintenu le baiser durant quelques secondes, elle se décrocha et arrêta de léviter, laissant reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de Théo pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

\- Votre offre est, je dois l'avouer, plus que tentante. J'aimerais juste que nous ayons le temps de plus en discuter.  
\- Oh, car vous êtes pressée vous ? J'ai tout mon temps et, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je sacrifierais volontiers l'éternité pour la passer à vos côtés.  
\- Si vous croyez que c'est si simple…  
\- Si simple de.. ?

Icare hésita. La réponse lui paraissait évidente. Si simple de dire cela pour la convaincre. Si simple de soigner son coeur. Si simple de l'attirer dans un traquenard si évident. Mais au lieu de cela, elle préféra répondre ainsi :

\- Si simple de glisser vos lèvres contre les miennes pour sceller notre accord.

Le visage du paladin s'orna d'un sourire et il saisit Icare par la taille pour la ramener face à lui.

\- Disons plutôt que j'espérais plutôt sceller mes lèvres contre les vôtres pour faire glisser cet accord entre les mailles du filet de la raison. Mais si les mailles sont trop serrées, alors il va me falloir les écarter.

Il se rapprocha d'Icare, qui recula en souriant.

\- Ne croyez pas que je me laisserai faire si facilement. Je n'ai aucune confiance en vous et encore moins en le corps que vous utilisez.  
\- Aucune confiance en moi, vraiment ? Quelle déception… vous savez, ce corps n'est que temporaire. J'ai une toute autre idée en tête. Un corps bien plus résistant, bien plus apte à me recevoir. Bien plus apte à recevoir vos baisers.

La Mort continua à s'avancer vers l'élémentaire de lumière, qui reculait avec un sourire en coin, ses pieds nus effleurant à peine la neige. Ses pieds se prirent dans une racine qui était cachée par l'épaisse couche de flocons, ce qui déstabilisa Icare. Elle tomba dans la neige.  
La Mort allongea le bras de Théo pour l'aider à se relever, lui arrachant un nouveau sourire.  
Elle attrapa le bras. Et tira de toutes ses forces, attirant le corps du paladin sur le sol lui aussi dans une gerbe de neige. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, elle s'allongea alors sur le corps du paladin et approcha son visage du sien. Ses cheveux tombaient sur les joues du paladin et se glissaient dans ses mèches noires. A chaque expiration, ils exhalaient tout deux un petit nuage de buée qui se confondait avec l'autre avant de se dissiper. Ils sourirent tous les deux, les yeux fermés pour apprécier le caractère unique et magique du moment et Icare approcha son visage de celui du corps emprunté par la Mort et y apposa ses lèvres avec douceur. Le baiser fut rendu par le corps de Théo et la neige commença à blanchir les cheveux d'Icare. La main du paladin vint caresser avec tendresse les cheveux de l'élémentaire de lumière et, tout en continuant à l'embrasser, il ouvrit les yeux et contempla Icare.  
Il allait falloir penser à l'après. Penser à comment ils feraient pour réussir leur plan. Mais le visage de l'élémentaire le dissuada de faire quelque commentaire que ce soit. Pour l'instant, ils avaient mieux à faire que discuter d'avenir. Sa main glissa sur la peau du bras nu couvert de neige comme d'un habit et il la sentit frissonner sous la caresse.

Il referma les yeux et commença à essayer de réunir les morceaux éclatés du coeur d'Icare.

Quels premier pas. Et quel saut de l'ange vertigineux, dans un abîme plus profond que l'infini. Elle s'était lancée sans cordon de sécurité et ses ailes ne lui serviraient à rien dans ces ténèbres si réconfortantes. Elle chutait, chutait, chutait, chutait.  
Elle laissa la main du paladin glisser sur sa peau et caresser les nœuds de son coeur. Il les défit, faisant glisser le tissu sur côté et ses mains sur son dos.

La neige était froide. Si froide. Et si tendre. Et si douce. Un parfait lit d'hiver.

.

.

* * *

.

 _._

 _Voilà, c'est fini, j'espère que ça vous a plu !_  
 _Honnêtement, je trouve que c'est presque cliché, mais d'un autre côté je sais que partir de clichés est nécessaire quand on écrit._  
 _Si vous avez apprécié ou détesté, ce serait super de laisser une review pour expliquer pourquoi (surtout si vous n'avez pas aimé en fait, histoire de voir ce qui ne va pas), ça me fait très plaisir et ça me permets de m'améliorer !_  
 _Voili voilou, merci de votre lecture ! *coeur et dragibus*_


	8. Les Survivants- Peindre la nuit d'espoir

**_Bonsoir tout le monde !_**  
 ** _Personnellement, je ne suis pas trop fan du post-apo et des zombies. Chacun ses goûts vous me direz. Pour autant, ça ne m'empêche pas d'apprécier la nouvelle série qui s'entame sur le Bazar du Grenier. Et du coup, malgré tout le boulot, je ne peux non plus m'empêcher d'écrire._**  
 ** _Donc voilà, une première fanfic (peut-être bien même LA première ? J'espère tellement.) sur Les Survivants. Mais trêve de bavardage, je vous laisse vous laisser emporter dans la lecture ! Buona lettura !_**

* * *

L'air froid sur son visage le faisait frissonner malgré la longue écharpe rouge qui s'enroulait autour de son cou avant de couler le long de son torse.  
Une étoile traversa la nuit, l'éclaboussant d'une longue traînée de nacre et de de flammes. Elle alla disparaître derrière la courbure de la Terre, se glissant dans les nuages qui recouvraient les chaînes de montagnes à l'horizon.

Le ciel était parfaitement clair et aucune pollution lumineuse ne gâchait le magnifique spectacle procuré par la nuit et quelques nuages le parsemaient.  
Le vent soufflait avec douceur et l'air était pur. L'odeur de la nature était omniprésente et la plaine qui était étendue endormie semblait être un havre de paix.  
Brian Leveson frissonna et s'enroula un peu plus dans son manteau. L'air nocturne le revitalisait et l'empêchait de s'endormir. Appuyé sur la rambarde en bois de la tour dans laquelle il se trouvait, il frotta ses mains pour essayer de les réchauffer.  
L'apocalypse. La mort. Le sang. L'horreur. Ce n'avait pas été comme dans les livres et les jeux, ce n'avait pas été l'occasion pour lui de devenir un héros, de sauver tous ceux qui ne mettaient que leurs biceps en avant. Bien au contraire. Il avait fui. Personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir plus que lui-même.  
Les hordes mort-vivantes l'avaient forcé à trouver refuge dans un camp bien protégé, dans une petite communauté où tous devaient agir. Par conséquent, il s'attelait aussi aux tâches physiques et aux missions de reconnaissance et aux tours de garde. Tout ce qui lui semblait auparavant si excitant lorsque les mains des zombies suivaient le tracé des lettres, lorsque le sang n'éclaboussait pas la page comme l'encre, lorsque l'odeur du papier cachait celle de la décomposition, le terrifiait désormais.  
Et il en était donc là, à garder le camp à trois heures du matin – il avait tout juste vérifié sur sa montre – seul dans l'obscurité. C'était une responsabilité écrasante et il savait que la moindre erreur de sa part pourrait entraîner la mort de toute la colonie. Il se sentait plus opprimé que lorsqu'il lui suffisait de quelques clics pour recharger sa sauvegarde. Il n'avait droit qu'à un essai. Pas de pause, pas de sauvegarde, pas de moyen d'interrompre le jeu jusqu'à ce qu'il sache comment gagner.  
Un rire nerveux lui échappa. Se savoir responsable des autres lui faisait malgré tout plaisir. On avait confiance en lui, on lui remettait les vies de la communauté en main.

Par chance, la lune était pleine et les rares nuages n'obstruaient pas sa lumière, la laissant inonder la Terre d'argent. Si un groupe de mort-vivant faisait son apparition, il le remarquerait sûrement. De plus, une équipe de reconnaissance tournait et pourrait, par signaux lumineux, le prévenir si jamais il y avait un problème. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter donc.

Se rassurant ainsi, il respira longuement et soupira. Au moins, son tour de garde ne tarderait pas à s'achever. D'ici tout au plus une heure, il serait libre d'aller se coucher. Libre de ne plus regarder ce ciel splendide et de se laisser tenter par le sommeil. Libre d'étendre dans ses pensées une toile noire comme celle de la nuit pour y peindre. Mais la peinture ne tiendrait pas. Elle s'écaillerait au soleil et serait déchirée par les griffes du jour. Et tout ce qu'il y aurait peint disparaîtra pour laisser place à la toile de la réalité.

\- Je te dérange ?

Brian se retourna vers celui qui lui avait parlé. David O'Donnel laissa s'échapper une bouffée de cigarette par la bouche alors qu'il grimpait les derniers échelons de la tour de garde. D'une certaine façon, Brian ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Ils avaient tous les deux 28 ans. Mais l'un des deux n'avait encore rien fait et avait souvent mis le groupe en danger, alors que l'autre était déjà auréolé de gloire et de prestige grâce à ses actions altruistes.  
Les mains de l'un étaient habituées à tourner des pages et à cliquer, celles de l'autre à saisir des mains et à manier les lances à eau.  
Le jeune pompier avait mis à profit le temps de silence de Brian pour se rapprocher de lui et s'accouder à la rambarde et se mit lui aussi à contempler le ciel.

\- Tu as vu passer l'étoile filante toi aussi ? Tu as fait un vœu ?

Brian releva un sourcil à cette mention. Il ne pensait pas que le pompier croyait vraiment à ce genre de sottises. Cependant, il lui répondit après un moment d'hésitation.

\- Celui qu'on ferait tous je suppose. Mais je pense pas que ça marche.

David lui sourit en retour en hochant la tête.

\- T'as pas tort. C'est pas la première étoile filante qu'on voit depuis le début de tout ce bordel. Et aucun des mes vœux ne s'est réalisé, je commence un peu à perdre espoir. Peut-être que ça marche pas. J'en sais rien.

Brian retourna son visage vers le ciel et tira un peu sur son écharpe. Deux nouveaux traits de pinceau ouvrirent le ciel pendant quelques secondes. David continuait à tirer lentement sur sa cigarette.

\- Tu fumes ?

Le pompier jeta un regard étonné à Brian.

\- C'est pas parce que je suis pompier que j'ai pas le droit de fumer hein…  
\- Je sais, je sais, c'est juste que… bah, je t'imaginais pas trop fumer à vrai dire.

David retourna ses yeux vers le ciel. Ils brillaient au moins que les étoiles et lâcha un cercle de fumée, qui alla épouser la forme de la Lune.

\- C'est pour lutter contre le stress, pour me calmer. Avec toute la tension de cette foutue épidémie, je suis toujours sur les nerfs. Et puis bon… même si cette saloperie me ruine les poumons, je crèverai sans doute avant bouffé par un de ces cadavres ambulant.

Le vent gagna un peu d'intensité et éteint la cigarette de David, qui la jeta vers le sol avec dépit. Ils restèrent silencieux à observer la Lune et les étoiles pendant encore une dizaine de minutes.  
La nuit était tranquille. Pas d'attaque à signaler, pas de signaux lumineux à interpréter, pas de danger.  
Malgré la fraîcheur nocturne, David ne tremblait pas, à l'inverse de Brian, dont les yeux menaçaient de se fermer. Il semblait perdre son regard dans l'infinité, cherchant entre les étoiles une porte de secours pour s'échapper du monde.  
Brian ne ressentait plus de jalousie pour le pompier. Ils étaient après tout dans la même galère et… et il ne savait pas quoi penser. Il avait toujours estimé que David serait sans aucun doute un vantard et un de ces idiots ne comptant que sur leurs muscles mais leur rapide discussion lui avait prouvé le contraire.  
Derrière le calme olympien d'O'Donnel se cachait comme pour lui une peur et des inquiétudes. Il n'était pas un monstre insensible, il savait juste maquiller son visage pour rassurer les autres. Et ça marchait.  
Lui aussi était terrifié par les événements. Il n'était pas ce héros qu'espérait être Brian. Il n'était pas le parfait héros jamais effrayé et toujours un grand sourire aux lèvres, il n'était pas celui qui savait instinctivement quoi faire et que choisir. Lui aussi était écrasé par les responsabilités, lui aussi avait peur de se tromper, lui aussi ne savait pas qui choisir quand il ne pouvait sauver qu'une seule personne. Lui aussi pleurait et vomissait le soir dans son coin, quand personne ne le voyait. Lui aussi voulait s'échapper. Il n'était pas un héros et ne voulait pas en être un. Personne n'était un héros, Brian s'en était rendu compte. Du moins, personne n'était un héros comme il l'entendait autrefois.  
Car maintenant qu'il voyait le visage de David sans le masque de courage et de volonté qu'il mettait en journée, il voyait encore un héros en lui.

\- Je pense pas qu'on s'en sortira vivant. Un jour ils nous prendront par surprise. Un jour on crèvera tous comme des rats dans ce campement.

La voix de David avait sorti Brian de ses pensées, qui haussa les sourcils pour signifier son étonnement.

\- Faut pas dire ça… avec toi à nos côtés, on arrivera toujours à s'enfuir. Et puis je pourrais toujours rester en arrière, crever pour vous laisser le temps de partir.  
\- Dis pas ça. Tu nous as déjà sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. Sans toi, on serait bien dans la mouise aussi !  
\- C'est ça… tu veux parler de la fois où j'ai ramené tout une bande de zombies sur le campement parce que j'ai crié ? Tu veux parler des fois où je vous ais mis en danger toi et Eduardo car j'avais glissé ? Tu veux parler de la fois où on a perdu Emma, Donald, Fitz et Klara parce que j'avais un point de côté parce que je sais pas courir comme il faut ? J'ai rien apporté de bon, je fais que vous piquer de la bouffe.  
\- Et toi, tu veux qu'on parle de la fois où tu nous as prévenu que l'immeuble serait un mauvais endroit où se cacher et qu'il était plein de cadavres affamés ? Tu veux parler de la fois où tu nous as fait faire un détour de quinze kilomètres à travers les marais et que ça nous a tous sauvés ? Tu te minimises. Personne à part toi peut faire ce que tu as fait. Moi, c'est simple. Presque n'importe qui peut faire ce que j'ai fait, c'est vraiment pas compliqué. Moi, je peux que donner courage.  
\- Moi j'en manque. Moi tout ce que j'ai c'est de la fiction. Dès qu'il s'agit d'agir, je suis pétrifié.

Il s'était retourné vers David comme pour lui crier dessus, les yeux pleins de larmes. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était lui cherchait des excuses, pourquoi il voulait à tout prix le rendre utile. Il ne leur servait à rien. Il serait plus utile comme appât.  
Rien qu'en le voyant dans cet état, David sut que ce n'était pas un incendie qu'il était en mesure d'éteindre. Il sut immédiatement qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, que tous ses efforts ne parviendraient qu'à renforcer l'effet des flammes.  
Alors il prit une grande inspiration et sourit à Brian.

\- Moi je veux t'en donner du courage. Je veux te donner une raison de rester vivre avec nous. Je veux que tu comprennes que tu me donnes du courage toi aussi.

Il le prit dans ses bras et le laissa reposer sa tête lourde de sanglots sur son épaule. Il voulait le réconforter, voulait juste lui montrer qu'il était une personne formidable. Mais ça, Brian ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il ne voulait pas entendre qu'il était une personne splendide avec plein de qualités, ne voulait que voir celles chez les autres. Il n comprenait pas pourquoi David tenait à lui. Collé contre lui, il se sentait à la fois triste et heureux.  
David ne dit rien, se contentant de lui faire de petites tapes dans le dos de manière répétée, calmant peu à peu Brian, dont les pleurs, dus selon lui à une crise de nerfs, finirent par s'arrêter.  
Il s'écarta du pompier en respirant lentement et se retourna se rien dire vers le ciel. Dans sa main gauche, il serrait très fort son courage retrouvé. Il serrait très fort le courage qu'il était allé chercher dans le coeur de David, et serrait aussi très fort ses doigts. Peut-être y avait-il un peu d'espoir de vivre heureux au moins quelques instants.

Une étoile filante passa, peignant une longue ligne blanche et or dans le ciel noir comme la chair gangrenée des morts-vivants.  
Leurs regards se croisèrent une dernière fois alors qu'il tombait. Une dernière fois, ils s'embrassèrent. De loin. Puis il disparut. David faillit en perdre son masque de courage. En un éclair c'était fini et il se retournait, tenant entre ses mains l'écharpe rouge de Brian. La tête de Brian ressurgit de la masse de macchabées et poussa un dernier hurlement.  
L'air froid sur son visage le faisait frissonner malgré la longue écharpe rouge qui s'enroulait autour de son cou avant de couler le long de son torse.

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Voilà, c'est déjà la fin de cet OS ! Pour ceux qui en ont besoin, veuillez bien noter la présence de colle pour les feels._  
 _Plus sérieusement, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Parce que écrire sur l'univers des Survivants a des avantages. Déjà, pour l'instant, j'évite d'être OOC, et c'est pas rien. Ensuite, vous saviez déjà ce qui allait se passer. Vous saviez bien qu'il ne survivrait pas._  
 _Mais bon, passons._  
 _Je verrai si je publie d'autres fanfics sur les Survivants, en tous cas, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et ou journée !_

 _PS : Pour ceux qui en ont envie ou besoin, câlin et dragibus. Parce que vous le méritez bien tous. Nan mais._

 _Je tiens à préciser que j'ai changé un des passages du texte, qui ne me plaisait pas lors de la relecture._


	9. Cadeau TheLardon - Les mots c'est nul

**_Avant-propos  
_** _Bonsoir ! Un petit avant-propos s'impose ici ! Vous me direz sans doute que j'en écris à chaque fois et que ça n'a donc aucun sens de dire que juste là, il y en ait un qui s'impose. Eeeeeet vous auriez totalement raison ! Mais bon, j'aime bien écrire des bêtises à l'attention des lecteurs, que voulez-vous, on a chacun ses petites faiblesses, n'est-ce pas ?  
Mais bref !  
Cet OS est pour The Lardon. Pour son anniversaire, plus précisément !  
Et oui, je sais, je suis… en retard. Pas mal en retard même x)  
Mais entre les cours, les devoirs et la recherche de scénario et sur les personnages, bah ça m'a pris plus de temps que prévu. Du coup voilà, je t'avais demandé ce que tu voulais, tu m'avais répondu Mannindha, le voilà ! J'espère qu'il te plaira !  
Et oui, c'est mon tout premier Mannindha. Et je dois avouer que ce personnage est le plus difficile à traiter et utiliser. Vraiment. C'est juste une horreur à écrire !  
Mais c'est une expérience intéressante.  
Je ne suis pas, je dois bien l'avouer, complètement satisfait par cet OS. Cependant, je ne saurais pas trop comment l'améliorer, donc je préfère le laisser comme ça. Je suis fier de certains passages, d'autres me semblent à peine passables.  
Lecteur ou lectrice (bien plus probable certes), il est désormais l'heure pour moi de te quitter et de te laisser t'infiltrer dans le Cratère ! J'espère que les mots te plongeront suffisamment dans le rêve pour que tu puisses pardonner les quelques imperfections qui se cachent dans ce texte.  
Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 ** _Les mots c'est nul_**

 _C'est nul les mots. Ça part, ça vient, ça s'amuse. On ne sait jamais où les trouver, on ne sait jamais où les dénicher. Ils jouent à cache-cache et nous bandent les yeux, c'est pas du jeu. Ils gribouillent des dessins dans l'air ambiant, colorent de rouge nos joues. Ils partent en vadrouille loin de nous quand on en a besoin. C'est nul les mots, ils sont là un instant puis disparaissent.  
_ _Les mots ils nous embrouillent. Les mots ils ne savent pas dire ce que je veux dire. Les mots ils ne peuvent jamais dire vraiment comment je me sens, ils ne peuvent jamais vraiment dire ce que je veux. Pourquoi on doit avoir des mots ? Pourquoi on doit apprendre à les utiliser ? Sans mots, ce serait plus simple.  
Je ne comprends pas comment on peut les aimer ces mots. Ils sont méchants, ils se bloquent dans la gorge, ils __courent trop vite pour moi.  
C'est nul les mots. Quand on les écrit, ils ne parlent plus, ils n'ont plus de voix. C'est nul les mots parce que leur voix elle est gentille. __Elle est douce et j'aime bien l'entendre venir se lover dans mes oreilles, chatouiller mes tympans. Surtout ses mots à lui. Mais quand on les écrit, ils deviennent tous muets. Et parce qu'ils sont muets ils sont tristes ces mots. Alors moi je veux juste les rendre heureux et je leur donne une voix. Mais elle est vilaine et elle pique.  
Je voudrais bien les aimer les mots moi. Mais ils sont nuls, ils jouent avec mes nerfs. Quand je suis tout seul, ils viennent entre mes bras et on s'amuse. Mais dès qu'il y a quelqu'un, ils m'abandonnent et me laissent seuls. C'est nul les mots, je peux pas leur mettre de laisse pour les garder à proximité. C'est nul les mots quand ça devient un outil pour faire mal. C'est nul les mots quand ils n'ont plus de voix, ils pleurent. Ils se sentent seuls. Comme moi. Moi je voudrais bien qu'ils viennent avec moi, mais ils se cachent dès que je suis en face de quelqu'un. Peut-être qu'ils sont juste timides en fait. Ça doit être ça. C'est nul les mots, on peut pas compter sur eux. C'est eux qui comptent sur nous._

Les grands yeux améthyste de l'elfe botaniste clignèrent une nouvelle fois dans la chaleur de la nuit. La couette effleurait sa peau avec douceur et le maintenant dans un état de rêve demi-éveillé. Il n'arrivait décidément pas à s'endormir. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'il tentait de se laisser gagner par le sommeil mais le marchand de sable ne semblait pas vouloir passer. Il se leva et respira un grand coup.  
Que faisait-il donc là ?  
C'était une question tout à fait légitime dans son esprit, d'autant plus qu'il avait passé les dernières heures à se questionner sur à peu près tous les sujets auxquels il avait pu penser, ce qui avait fini par le ramener à ça.  
Pourquoi était-il assis dans ce lit en bois d'acajou avec une couverture de satin ?  
La lumière argentée de la lune courait le long des planches de bois et éclairait la pièce entière. Elle était richement décorée, ne s'épargnant pas le luxe de deux lits différents et même de vases ornés de dorures. C'était sans aucun doute une magnifique auberge dans laquelle il couchait. Une magnifique auberge dont les chambres devaient valoir leur pesant d'or.

Après les événements de Castel-blanc, il avait vagabondé un peu partout, aidant des aventuriers dans le besoin quand il en croisait. Mais ils avaient toujours tous une inextinguible soif de mots. Ils voulaient tous lui arracher ses mots, les rares mots qu'il gardait avec lui et qui ne disparaissaient pas à l'approche d'autrui. Il ne comprenait pas les colères que piquaient certains de ces aventuriers et restait souvent dépassé par tout ce qui se déroulait.  
Ce n'était que lorsqu'il fallait entrer dans la bataille que tout devenait clair pour lui. Là les lames fusaient et parlaient pour lui. Elles tailladaient en voletant dans le vent comme des papillons, faisant gicler de longues traînées de sang dans les airs. Les corps s'écroulaient en criant et il les achevait sans rien dire. Les mots les lâchaient. Ils tentaient bien de le persuader, voir de le convaincre, mais les mots bloquaient leur gorge et desséchaient leurs lèvres. C'est nul les mots des fois, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais tout l'avait bien vite fatigué. Tout finissait par n'être que rapports entre créatures sociales. Il ne sentait qu'un genre d'ennui. La frénésie des combats ne l'occupait pas et il se contentait généralement d'achever rapidement ses adversaires. Non pas par pitié ou par dégoût mais plutôt parce que tout cela ne voulait rien dire pour lui.

Il avait cherché les Aventuriers de Castel-Blanc. Par chance, leurs traces n'avaient pas été très dures à retrouver. Il lui avait suffi d'un mois et demi pour les retrouver. Il les avait contemplé pendant longtemps. Au premier regard, rien ne changeait des autres groupes d'aventuriers. Pourtant il y avait un petit quelque chose en plus.

Il les avait suivi dans leurs péripéties, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas être repéré. Il y était parvenu un certain temps, leur venant en aide sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

Et puis était venue une certaine nuit. C'était le demi-élémentaire qui était de garde et leur campement était nappé de ténèbres et de givre. Il avait vu s'approcher un groupe de bandits sans que Shin ne donne l'alarme. Il n'avait pas résisté et s'était approché des bandits de la plus discrète des manière. A peine était-il sorti de sa cachette qu'il avait vu les flèches filer et embrocher un à un les bandits et une autre lui passer à côté du visage.  
Shin était levé et avait son arc bandé, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait rien dit. Pas un mot. Rien du tout. Il avait juste baissé son arc et était allé se coucher, laissant l'elfe seul pour veiller. Seul. Dans le silence le plus absolu.  
Il était allé se trouver un coin plus confortable que le buisson où il était auparavant caché, s'emmitoufla dans une cape pour éviter d'attraper froid et contempla la nuit les yeux fermés et la bouche close et le coeur palpitant.

Il les avait rejoint et les accompagnait sans se cacher, ce qui facilitait la vie de tout le monde. Shin n'avait plus à trouver qui leur tournait autour et lui-même n'avait plus à faire tout son possible pour demeurer invisible. En Shin, il avait trouvé un compagnon de silence, avec lequel il aimait partager ces moments sans mots lors desquels il tentait de comprendre les réactions des autres.

Lorsque le groupe arriva ainsi enfin dans une ville pourvue d'une auberge, il parut évident à tous, à part Mani et Shin, de mettre les deux silencieux compères dans la même chambre pour la nuit. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi cela allait, pour eux, de soi, et pourquoi le demi-élémentaire avait d'abord refusé de manière véhémente. Il s'était tenu à l'écart de la dispute pendant une bonne trentaine de minutes, s'occupant en triant ses herbes et vérifiant les étiquettes de ses potions.  
Lorsqu'il était revenu, tous semblaient s'être mis d'accords, même si Shin avait incompréhensiblement boudé pendant toute la durée du repas. Puis ils étaient allés se coucher. Shin s'était immédiatement enveloppé dans la couette et tourné contre le mur, laissant l'autre lit à l'elfe.

Mani se mit à mordiller une de ses tresses en penchant la tête sur son épaule. Dit comme ça, tout semblait si simple. Mais lui ne trouvait pas tout cela si simple. Pas du tout même.  
Alors il tressait la nuit dans ses cheveux en se demandant comment comprendre tout ça. Alors il faisait de la lumière de la lune des perles et il les accrochait au bout de ses tresses. Alors il entendait un mot crier quelque part.  
Il criait fort, très fort. Il criait à s'en briser la voix. Il criait à se rendre muet. Il criait à faire exploser les vitres. Il criait à le rendre sourd lui.  
Quelque part il criait. Il ne savait pas où, mais il savait que c'était quelque part. Ce mot criait. Avait-il mal ? Avait-il peur ? Avait-il froid ? Etait-il triste ? Etait-il enragé ? Etait-il désespéré ?  
Ce mot, qui était-il ?

Ça y est. La voix du mot s'était enraillée. Il continuait mais il sentait dans son timbre sa souffrance.  
Il commença à tambouriner à tout va pour se faire entendre, pour se faire repérer.  
Là ! Il était là ! Mani le sentait. Il sentait ses mains rageuses agresser son corps et tenter de le fracasser. Mais ces toutes petites mains avaient beau taper, elles ne parvenaient pas à casser le mur.  
Elles arrivaient tout juste à le faire résonner.

L'elfe sentait bien où se cachait ce mot. Il se cachait quelque part en lui. Il semblait même être prisonnier, tapant contre les parois de sa cage pour s'en enfuir.  
Laissant glisser les perles de lune et les tresses de ténèbres, se mit à la recherche du mot. Il se mit à le chercher attentivement, sous chaque centimètre de sa peau, sous chaque poil et sous chaque ongle.  
La petite voix du mot s'était complètement tue, ses coups répétés devenaient plus violents, sa prison était bien cachée. Pas facile de le trouver.  
Et cependant. Cependant, battement après battement, les doigts se rapprochent. Cependant, seconde après seconde, Mani avait l'impression que les murs allaient voler en éclats.  
Là.  
Il était là.  
Enfermé dans son coeur.  
Il le voyait, voyait ce pauvre petit mot qui tentait d'exploser son coeur pour en sortir. Mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Il savait très bien que tant qu'il n'arriverait pas à contenter la pauvre petit mot, la nuit n'en finirait jamais. Il aurait beau perdre son temps à tresser les ténèbres et faire de la lumière de la lune des colliers de perle, la nuit ne passerait pas.  
Il continua d'écouter le petit mot tambouriner contre les parois de son coeur en cherchant à le nommer. Qui était-il ce pauvre petit mot perdu ? Que faisait-il là ? Comment avait-il été piégé ici ?  
Et le pauvre s'élançait de toutes ses forces, s'agrippait à tout ce qu'il pouvait et et griffait en hurlant de sa voix complètement détraquée.

Peu à peu, il poussa l'elfe aux yeux améthyste vers le bord du lit. Puis il le renversa. Le petit mot inoffensif le traîna dans la chambre jusqu'au lit du demi-élémentaire. Là, il lui laissa quelques secondes de répit.  
Avant de le lancer dans le lit avec toute la violence dont il pouvait faire preuve. Ce qui se traduisit par un lent mouvement de l'elfe, qui se glissa sous la couverture avant de se blottir contre Shinddha.  
Le mot arrêta de frapper et se mit lentement à ronronner comme un chaton.

Les bras enroulés contre le torse du demi-élémentaire et les yeux fermés avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, il commença à s'endormir, bercé par le battement irrégulier du coeur de Shin. Là, aucun mot ne venait l'embêter. Aucun mot ne venait lui tapoter le coeur.  
Et Mani aurait très bien pu s'endormir si ce n'était sans compter le demi-élémentaire. Ce dernier, suite à l'étreinte de l'elfe, qui ne s'était pas un seul instant demandé s'il dormait ou non, avait eu un court moment d'adaptation, passant d'une phase de semi-sommeil plus ou moins paisible à un réveil où il servait, plus ou moins, de peluche géante à l'elfe.

Ce qui ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il s'y refusait tout particulièrement. Il était d'ailleurs resté immobile entre les bras de Mani plusieurs secondes.  
Sentant le sommeil lui ravir l'elfe et les ténèbres engloutir la seule lumière de la chambre, il se décida cependant à agir.  
Se retournant subitement, il ouvrit grand les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de Mani. L'elfe sembla plutôt surpris par la réaction du semi-élémentaire.

Avec beaucoup de douceur, ce dernier avait posé sa main gauche sur les cheveux tressés de Mani et sa droite sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant de parler.  
Mais il n'avait de toutes façons pas l'intention de prononcer un seul mot. Il appréciait juste le présent en silence. Il appréciait juste ses émotions sans tenter de les corrompre par des mots.

Les reflets violets se glissaient dans les bleus et chaque lueur et chaque ombre participait au grand ballet de leur discussion.  
Leurs sourires ponctuaient la conversation silencieuse et les lents mouvements de leurs mains sur le corps de l'autre donnaient bien le ton.  
Et le bal dura longtemps, les doigts courant sur chaque parcelle de peau et les lèvres s'effleurant quelques fois comme pour suspendre l'instant dans le temps alors que les joues brûlaient et que la nuit s'écoulait comme un long fleuve tranquille : eux jouaient dans les rapides.

Mais minuit était passé pour Cendrillon et les dernières volutes d'argent qui se répandaient dans la pièce disparurent happées par les ténèbres, engloutissant aussi les rares mots qui auraient pu se trouver à proximité de Mani.  
Et puisque il n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver quel était le petit mot qui se cachait dans son coeur, il se contenta de sourire une dernière fois à Shin alors qu'il pouvait encore le voir. Puis il se rapprocha et, alors que la chambre semblait être un cocon de ténèbres, il fit glisser ses lèvres sur celles du demi-élémentaire archer.  
Certes pas de la même manière qu'il le faisait alors qu'ils dansaient, ô non. Non, là ses lèvres s'attardèrent et cherchèrent à dire tout ce qu'elles pouvaient. Cherchèrent à dire tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire. Cherchèrent à dire tout ce qu'on ne peut pas dire.

 _C'est nul les mots. Ils ne peuvent pas tout dire. Même quand on les a ils ne sont que de grossiers miroirs de la réalité, aussi beaux puissent-ils être. Ils ne se révèlent pas à nous et s'échappent lorsqu'il n'y a plus de lumière.  
Ils sont si gentils. Ils sont pourtant si doux. Comment peut-on ne pas tomber sous leur charme ? Ensemble ils glissent sur le papier comme un crayon et dessinent des rêves et des caresses.  
Mais dès qu'il faut les conjurer devant les autres, ils s'envolent au loin avec tout le papier.  
Alors moi, je vais faire sans mots. Sans mots on y arrive très bien. C'est mieux sans mots. C'est nul les mots._

 _ **FIN**_ _ **  
**_

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que vous êtes satisfait de votre lecture** **et que vous avez passé un bon moment en présence de nos deux silencieux de service !  
Je vous invite à commenter si vous avez aimé ou détesté cette fanfic et je vous fais des câlins !  
Et un très gros câlin au Lardon pour son anniversaire, même si j'arrive en retard !  
Et toi Dry, t'inquiète, c'est en chantier =D**


	10. Un éclair dans les ténèbres

**Bonsoir tout le monde !  
Ça faisait relativement longtemps que je n'avais rien posté sur le Grimoire et j'avais donc plutôt hâte d'y remettre quelque chose. Et ce jour est enfin arrivé ! Enfin, cette nuit plutôt, mais bon, ne chipotons pas sur les mots, voulez-vous bien ?  
Quelques informations pour cet OS avant que je vous laisse à la lecture : c'est mon premier Braggière et il est originellement tiré d'une liste de scénario de Braggière dressée par Rain Flicker (et proposé par The Lardon d'ailleurs, coeurs sur toi)  
Donc voilà, ce petit Braggière, je te le dédie petit oiseau magnifique ! J'espère qu'il te plaira, moi tu m'as contaminé !  
Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Maître Camille ? L'intendant ? Il est dehors oui. A ce que j'ai cru comprendre, il s'entraîne.

Camille jeta un regard par la fenêtre. Dehors il faisait gris, presque noir même, le ciel était zébré d'éclairs et caché par la pluie. Qui pouvait donc bien s'entraîner par un temps pareil sinon lui ?  
Il soupira et renvoya le domestique d'un geste de la main. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait être amusé ou fatigué par la démarche de Bragg. Il jeta un regard par la fenêtre. Bien évidemment, l'auberge était fermée. Par ce temps, personne n'y serait allé de toutes façons, à part peut-être les quelques poivrots déjà endettés sur plusieurs générations. Dans la cour de la forteresse, une forme sombre et indistincte bougeait de manière erratique. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il choisisse les pires moments pour s'entraîner ? Saisissant un manteau pour se protéger de la pluie, il ceint une longue lame à la poignée finement ouvragée, descendit les escaliers en sautant des marches, passa dans les silencieux couloirs de la Vieille Tour éclairés par des torches rougeoyantes qui donnaient à ses cheveux une teinte automnale, bouscula plusieurs des domestiques qui s'affairaient à préparer le dîner, poussa les portes qui ouvraient sur la cour de la forteresse, sortit dans la nuit.  
Dès qu'il fut dehors, il constata bien vite que son manteau ne lui serait que de peu d'utilité tant il pleuvait et maudit Bragg de vouloir absolument s'entraîner de nuit lorsqu'il pleuvait des cordes.

Il prit immédiatement la direction de l'endroit où il avait aperçu la forme en mouvement avant de descendre. Bien que cela lui déplût fortement, il avait reçu quelques ordres très stricts, comportant notamment « garder l'Intendant en vie et en bonne santé ». Un rôle de nounou toute somme. Rien de bien passionnant pour un homme d'arme tel que lui. Derrière lui, les domestiques refermèrent les portes de la forteresse et les quelques volutes de lumière qui dansaient dehors furent instantanément happées et la cour se retrouva à nouveau noyée dans les ténèbres.

\- Intendant Bragg ?

Il avait hélé au hasard dans l'ombre en espérant que sa voix porte suffisamment pour atteindre l'homme qui s'occupait de la Vieille Tour. Ne recevant aucune réponse, il pressa le pas avança en remuant sa tête découverte et en pestant à faible voix. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut à moins de trois mètres de Bragg qu'il put vraiment en distinguer les formes plutôt affinées. Ses cheveux cascadaient sur son corps, leurs boucles épousaient parfaitement les contours tout en explosant en comme des gerbes d'eau, s'écoulant et courant sur son cou et ses épaules, se déversant sur ses joues en d'innombrables mèches noires comme les abysses.

\- Oh, c'est vous Camille ? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous amener ici ?

Ce dernier soupira avant de répondre.

\- Intendant, je suis chargé de nombreuses missions, dont vôtre sécurité. Et vous entraîner à je ne sais quoi par ce temps me semble dangereux pour vous.

Bragg haussa les sourcils, ce que ne remarqua pas Camille à cause du manque de lumière, et fit un mouvement de la main qui découvrit une rapière en argent. Il fit quelques gestes avec et tenta d'effectuer une passe.

\- Je considère qu'il me sera utile de savoir manier une arme. Et la rapière me semble un bon choix. Par conséquent, je m'entraîne.  
\- Comme ça, sur un coup de tête ? Bragg, il fait nuit noire et il pleut des cordes, vous devriez rentrer.

L'Intendant poussa un soupir de déception en entendant la réponse de celui que beaucoup appelaient simplement « L'Homme à la rapière ». On aurait – remarqua Camille – presque dit un enfant à qui on refuserait des bonbons. Il se retourna et croisa les bras comme pour bouder – il était décidément bel et bien un grand gamin.

\- Eh bien si c'était tout ce que vous aviez à me dire, vous pouvez rentrer au chaud dans la Vieille Tour, je ne vous retiens pas.

Il se remit à effectuer des moulinets et des passes à l'aide de sa rapière. Camille leva les yeux aux ciels. Les nuages étaient encore plus noirs qu'avant et les trombes d'eau qui s'abattaient sur eux renforçaient le côté menaçant de ce ciel lourd de ténèbres et de d'éclairs. Bragg continuait à attaquer dans le vide, s'en prenant à un ennemi imaginaire apparemment fort souple au vu des directions que prenait sa lame. Elle fendait et fendait et fendait encore l'air en sifflant.  
Sans rien dire, il s'approcha de Bragg, et posa sa main sur son bras pour corriger sa prise. L'Intendant frissonna. Il suivit néanmoins l'ordre silencieux et se repositionna correctement. La queue de cheval mouillée de Camille tomba sur le côté, se posant délicatement sur son épaule. Ses jambes tremblaient.

\- Economisez vos mouvements. Faire des moulinets ne fera que vous épuiser et ne vous mènera à rien. Frappez sèchement, d'un coup précis, en avançant vos jambes d'un coup et en étendant votre corps.

Il plaça lui-même le corps de Bragg pour qu'il se rende compte de la position qu'il devait adopter et des mouvements à fournir.

\- Elancez le bras, voilà, comme ça. Votre coup doit prendre une grande portée et de manière soudaine.

Ses doigts glissaient sur ceux de Bragg et se resserrèrent dessus. Les doigts entremêlés avancèrent lentement et, lorsque vint le moment de se quitter, ils rechignèrent presque.

\- Voilà. Maintenant, retournez en position de garde. Vous devez passer vite de l'attaque à la défense et de la défense à l'attaque.

Sa main droite glissa sur sa jambe et sa cuisse, la poussant doucement mais vivement en arrière, alors que la gauche passait sur son torse, se collant à la peau à travers le tissu humide. Il sentait le cœur battre à toute allure et continua son mouvement. Poussa. Changea. Déplaça. A chaque action qu'il faisait, il sentait les pulsations du cœur de l'Intendant se répercuter dans son corps à travers sa paume. Il sentait la chaleur monter le long de son bras et venir chauffer ses oreilles.  
Il était en position. Il accompagna ses mouvements. Continua. Encore. Encore. Est-ce qu'il en avait vraiment besoin ? Peut-être. Et là. Lequel ? Quel cœur ? Quel cœur battait ? Lequel entendait-il ?  
Il y eut un coup de foudre.  
Camille se sépara de Bragg instantanément et recula. Il se mit face à lui et dégaina sa rapière, tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Vous voulez vous entraîner Intendant ? Il n'y a rien de mieux que la pratique. Alors je vous attends.  
\- Je n'attends que ça…

A nouveau, les ombres happèrent la lumière. Les deux hommes se mirent face à face silencieusement, sentant la présence de l'autre. Ils attendirent, attendirent, attendirent encore. Attendirent un signal quelconque. Attendirent un peu de lumière pour porter le premier coup. Un nuage se déchira au-dessus d'eux, libérant quelques rayons de Lune. Les boucles noires de Bragg luisaient et brillaient mollement sous la pluie. Son corps était tendu à l'extrême, ses yeux rivés sur ceux presque amusés de Camille. L'Intendant semblait ne même plus respirer. Sa poitrine ne se soulevait presque plus et ses vêtements flottaient à peine dans le vent. Sa main tenait la rapière comme il le lui avait enseigné. Ses yeux ne bougeaient pas d'un iota. Il semblait être tout entièrement bloqué dans un instant d'ombre, dans un des grains de sable du sablier, dans une des gouttes de la clepsydre, quand un nouvel éclair frappa, grésillant dans le ciel et explosant le temps en milliard de gouttelettes. Les nuages furent immédiatement fragmentés en des foyers d'incendies grignotant peu à peu le ciel. Le feu prit et emporta la nuit dans une danse folle, sa robe pourpre et dorée anéantissant peu à peu le doux tissu noir corbeau, le laissant roussi sur les bords. Ses lèvres flamboyantes se glissèrent sur son bras blanc et y laissèrent une trace irisée. Et il continua de danser avec la nuit jusqu'à ce que sa robe soit complètement calcinée. Il continua à renverser la nuit en jour pendant un milliard d'instants, chaque baiser et chaque caresse laissant sur elle une trace de flammes et sur lui un dépôt de ténèbres et d'étoiles. Jusqu'à ce qu'à la fin, on ne sache plus trop si c'était la nuit qui berçait l'incendie entre ses bras ou l'incendie qui avait si bien calcinée la peau de la nuit qu'elle en était devenue plus sombre encore.

Et le temps, après ce court instant brisé, reprit comme il le put, les lèvres de la nuit rougies par celles de l'incendie et la noirceur de jais de sa robe plus ondulante et infinie qu'auparavant. Immédiatement, les bras de la nuit recouvrirent la cour, les ténèbres se firent plus denses et louvoyantes, l'Intendant Bragg s'y noyant complètement. Il disparut dans les ombres et se mit à danser avec elles, attrapant la main de la nuit pour l'accompagner. La pointe argentée de la lame fusa parmi les ténèbres, coupant à travers le déluge, traçant un éclair sur son passage, voletant comme une luciole toute blanche. Camille leva sa rapière au dernier moment et, d'un geste souple et rapide, commença lui aussi à valser en suivant la voie de l'incendie. Un éclat retentit dans le vacarme de pluie, de tonnerre et de battements de cœur ambiant alors que les deux lames se rencontraient. Elles ne s'attardèrent pas et ce fut à peine si le contact dura un millième de seconde. Elles s'étaient frôlées et, comme après un baiser volé à la va-vite, repartaient chacune de leur côté en glissant dans l'air avec une élégance certaine. Dans les ténèbres mouvantes des nuages d'orage ils virevoltaient l'un autour de l'autre, se chercher et s'esquivant, l'un léger comme une brise printanière et l'autre violent comme le mistral.

Un nouvel éclair jaillit des nuages comme pour tenter de percer l'autre. Il fut dévié au dernier instant et renvoyé vers les cieux recouverts de carmin et d'ébène dans un grondement.  
Et elles se remettaient à danser, filant et brillant comme des étoiles, s'effleurant dans un mélange de lenteur déchirée, comme si elles ne voulaient pas se quitter, et une sorte de violence explosive.  
Elles repartaient, s'accrochaient, se tournaient autour, glissaient l'une sur l'autre, fuyaient, se retrouvaient.

Alors que les lames se rencontraient de manière fugitive une nouvelle fois, un éclair déchira le ciel, illuminant la cour de la Vieille Tour. Camille avait sur ses lèvres un grand sourire. Bragg fit un pas en arrière, le visage toujours tendu, les yeux sérieux et attentifs. Les cheveux châtains de Camille se mêlaient à la pluie et à son mouvement et inversement. Sa queue de cheval se collait à sa nuque et alternait de côté au fur et à mesure qu'il menait la dance. Si l'Intendant se mouvait dans les ténèbres et avec elles, lui valsait avec la pluie et glissait entre les gouttes. Leurs armes continuaient à glisser l'une contre l'autre, se frôlant comme leurs mains s'effleuraient : pendant l'infinité possible de chaque microseconde. La lumière des coups de foudre s'estompa rapidement, trop rapidement, laissant les ténèbres se glisser entre les gouttes de pluie et remplir l'immensité du vide entre chacune d'elles, s'en approchant sans les toucher, les enveloppant sans les immobiliser. Il était difficile de dire si c'était la pluie qui se noyait dans l'orage de la nuit ou les nuages de ténèbres qui se noyaient dans le déluge. Les fins doigts des ténèbres caressèrent les fleuves d'ambre et d'or.

Et plus rien. Plus aucun son ni lumière ni mouvement ni respiration. Rien que de la nuit. Un moment de calme sommes toutes. A nouveau un moment hors du temps. A nouveau un moment où tout se frôlait et s'éloignait en même temps. A nouveau un moment où les cœurs battaient si vite qu'ils ne battaient plus. A nouveau un moment qui se glissa dans le temps à peine avait-il mis le pied en-dehors, y avait dérobé un baiser et claqué la porte derrière lui.  
Et la porte claqua. Un énorme plouf explosa complètement le moment. La porte ne s'ouvrirait peut-être plus jamais. Bragg s'arrêta immédiatement et se précipita vers le puits au centre de la cour.

\- Camille ?!

Il sondait comme il le pouvait les ténèbres en y plongeant son regard mais rien n'y faisant. Que de la nuit et de l'eau.

\- Camille !?

Glissant entre la pluie et la nuit, surgissant hors de ces dernières, une tige d'acier argentée vint se plaquer contre son cou alors que des mots chutaient dans son oreille.

\- Fini.

Le corps de Bragg se relâcha et il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il savait pas trop ce qui était vraiment fini et ne savait pas trop comment le ressentir. Mais au moins c'était fini. L'entraînement ? Fini. L'inquiétude ? Finie. Ces moments ?

Finis.

Il lâcha sa rapière et s'adossa au puits de pierre, imbibé d'eau par l'averse qui continuait de noyer la Vieille Tour. Le souffle court, les idées floutées par la pluie et la fatigue, le regard s'envolant vers et dans le ciel, masse noire sans fond voilée par nuages rosissant occasionnellement sous les coups de foudre et parsemée d'une unique étoile. Camille s'assit à côté de lui, sa lame toujours à la main et sa cape plus mouillée que les confins détrempés de la nuit.

\- Plus de souplesse. C'est bien, mais il faut que tu sois plus souple, moins prévisible, plus vif. Mais c'est bien quand même… pour une première fois.

Bragg haussa un sourcil et les ombres cachèrent le sourire qui s'étendait sur son visage à mesure qu'il écoutait Camille parler. Camille qui continua d'ailleurs sur sa lancée de conseils.

\- Tes coups sont forts et précis mais trop raides, tu n'arrives pas à les adapter à tout instant. Ta poigne doit être ferme mais ton poignet doit être souple.

Pour illustrer son propos, et de façon presque machinale, il prit la main de l'Intendant et commença à la placer, glissant ses doigts sur les siens pour mieux les positionner. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, il enleva immédiatement sa main et la passa dans ses cheveux comme pour en évacuer l'eau, vaine tentative qui ne changea rien à l'état quasi liquide de sa chevelure ambrée par la pluie. Sans raison apparente, il détourna soudainement son regard de celui de Bragg et prit une voix plus ferme et froide.

\- Bien. Il est temps de rentrer Intendant. Si vous voulez plus de conseils, nous pourrons nous rendre dans la salle des gardes, où l'on pourra s'entraîner à loisir.

Il allait se lever quand il ajouta quelque chose.

\- Mais vous avez le plus important. Avec ces bases là, il vous suffira de pratiquer pour devenir un bon escrimeur. Vous n'aurez peut-être pas besoin de mon aide. Souvenez-vous. Imprévisible.  
\- Imprévisible hein ?

Bragg avait chuchoté ça en plongeant son regard entre les gouttes de pluie. Comme surgissant des ténèbres, l'Intendant se retrouva alors soudainement face à face avec Camille. Ses lourdes boucles noires étaient appesanties par la pluie et couvraient une partie de son visage. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Camille de voir distinctement ses yeux et sa bouche. Sans doute eût-il pu voir son nez aussi si son nez l'avait intéressé. Mais ses yeux… ses yeux étaient comme deux puits de ténèbres lumineuses où dansaient des ombres et convergeaient les lucioles pour faire des petites étoiles parfaitement blanches et brûlantes. Et ses lèvres, ses lèvres ! Ses lèvres étaient pâles, lisses et particulièrement belles. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il les trouvait belles. Il les trouvait juste belles. Sans autre raison que cela. Elles étaient belles. Ces lèvres qui enfin s'approchaient. Ou plutôt, qui s'approchèrent d'un coup.  
Le contact se fit tout en douceur, les lèvres d'abord séparées par un mince film de pluie et de ténèbres, les cheveux de Bragg se couchant sur le visage de Camille. D'abord étonné par l'initiative de l'Intendant, il se laissa vite convaincre et lâcha sa rapière et ferma les yeux. Les lèvres de Bragg étaient toutes chaudes. Si douces. Si confortable. Il n'avait pas envie de les quitter. Il ne les quitterait jamais. Il pressa le baiser et attrapa Bragg entre ses bras pour que leurs lèvres ne se séparent pas. Il ne sentait plus la pluie. Il ne sentait plus le froid. Il ne sentait plus que ses lèvres, ses cheveux et son cœur. Il continua à chercher à prolonger le contact en tentant de retenir Bragg. Mais l'Intendant parvint, bien qu'apparemment à contrecœur, à se dégager et briser le contact.

Lorsque ce fut fait, il eut un petit sourire gêné. Camille eut l'air déçu un instant mais se reprit et se releva immédiatement, sa réponse se perdant en bafouillage. A chacun son tour d'être un enfant.

\- Donc euh… oui bien, voilà, pour l'imprévisibilité, ça allait. Et puis… c'était pas mal… pour une première fois.

Bragg le serra entre ses bras en murmurant à son oreille.

\- S'entraîner dehors de nuit, ça a des avantages quand même, non ?

Il lui sourit, le lâcha, prit un air sérieux, s'en retourna vers le donjon de la Vieille Tour, le laissant pantois.

\- Je vous attendrai dans la salle des gardes si vous voulez poursuivre l'entraînement Camille. Ou autre part. Si vous préférez.

Et il ferma les portes du donjon derrière lui, engloutissant à nouveau la cour dans les ténèbres et le silence. Et laissa Camille seul. Détrempé et seul. Avec sur ses lèvres un goût inoubliable, dans son cœur un rythme effréné, dans son oreille une voix délicieuse et dans ses yeux l'écho d'un regard qui disait : _Autre part me conviendra tout à fait. D'ailleurs je serai autre part._ _Autre part sera mieux. Cherchez donc autre part. Cherchez-moi. Vous m'avez déjà._

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes qui se sont malicieusement glissées dans cet OS et j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir *coeur*  
** **D'ailleurs on atteint le 10ème chapitre du Grimoire et je suis extrêmement heureux de vous voir que ça vous plaît autant (environ 1500 vues depuis la sortie, 44 reviews... je sais même pas quoi dire sinon merci beaucoup et je vous aime !).**


	11. Glisser dans l'ouragan

_Bonjour ! Et oui, pour une fois je peux me targuer de dire bonjour et non pas bonsoir, car je finis enfin une fanfiction dans la journée et pas dans la nuit ! (ce qui veut surtout dire que j'ai écrit au lieu de bosser mais ça on s'en fout !)_  
 _Alors, ça ne fait qu'une semaine que j'ai posté ma dernière fanfiction et je suis moi-même étonné de la vitesse d'écriture de cet OS. Non pas que ça me gêne hein._  
 _Du coup, rentrons dans ce qui est intéressant. Cet OS fait office de suite presque directe au dernier Braggière que j'ai posté. Oui, je sais, ça fait deux Braggières à la suite, mais j'ai été converti et ce ship est beaucoup trop pipou !_  
 _Cependant, si le dernier était un scénario proposé par The Lardon, cette fois-ci c'est un scénario qui m'est propre ! Que dire de plus donc… ah si. C'est probablement mon OS le plus long relatif à un ship sur peut-être même un de mes plus longs OS tout court. Donc voilà._  
 _Il y a une musique dont le rythme va particulièrement bien avec la chanson, cherchez « arrietty's song English Ver Min Music » sur youtube, la musique fait 5 minutes._  
 _Je peux maintenant vous laisser vous engouffrer dans la lecture ! J'espère que vous aimerez autant lire cet OS que j'ai aimé l'écrire !_

 ** _OoO_**

* * *

 ** _OoO_**

Le tintement cristallin des verres remplis d'alcool pétillant signa le véritable début de la soirée. Ils se réverbèrent dans les lustres et emplirent de multiples bulles de joie, se manifestant par des sourires éclatant de blancheur, des mots chuchotés qui frôlaient les nuages, des discours certains qui en arrachaient des bouts et des lèvres qui les goûtaient. Alors même que le tintement se finissait et que les premières gorgées étaient avalées, le son combiné des violons, harpes et flûtes se dégagea de l'orchestre et commença à virevolter dans la salle comme du vent, soulevant et entraînant vêtements longs, pieds, jambes, mains, bras, cheveux, rires et cœurs.  
Son verre à la main, accolé au mur, les jambes croisés et une moue désobligée au visage, Camille contemplait tout ce beau monde en soupirant. Il devait bien y avoir quelques centaines de personnes ici, dont une bonne partie était richement vêtue et ornée. L'immense mêlée au centre de la pièce regorgeait de couleurs et rutilait de lumières. Les robes d'or à foisonnaient de plumes, froufrous, fourrures de renard, loups, loutres et autres animaux, croulant sous les pierres précieuses et les rubans de soie rose, les écharpes de nacre, les bijoux dégoulinant de beauté. Et ce n'était qu'une minuscule vague dans l'océan, qui était aussitôt remplacée par un ouragan d'argent, de rouge vif, de bleu marin, de noir abyssal. Cette tempête de couleurs se distordait continuellement, submergeant un moment la salle d'une couleur pour immédiatement après la remplacer par une autre.  
Il chassa ces images de sa tête et se concentra, les couleurs disparaissant au profit des formes. Il y avait bien trop de monde, quasiment tous les invités ayant amené plusieurs valets pour la soirée. Pour la soirée. Il ne comprenait décidément pas. Avait-on vraiment besoin d'être suivi par une armée de domestique pour une simple soirée ?  
Il but une gorgée d'alcool et mit la main à sa hanche, effleurant le manche de sa rapière. Il avait équipé la plus belle dont il disposait, plus par principe que par réel intérêt cependant, celle-ci n'étant pas la plus pratique. Il chercha Bragg du regard parmi la foule et, après plusieurs minutes, finit par le trouver. L'intendant de la Vieille Tour discutait, le sourire aux lèvres, avec un couple. Ils étaient tous deux vêtus de longues robes d'un bleu clair et brillant qui effleurait le sol et semblait toujours onduler. Deux intendants eux aussi, installés plus au Sud dans le Cratère. Des amis de longue date apparemment. Il étudia attentivement leurs mouvements et leurs vêtements. Rien de suspect. Il se permit donc de regarder un peu Bragg. Il portait une sorte de grande tunique grise à col carmin qui laissait dénudées ses épaules pâles, un pantalon noir de toute simplicité mais extrêmement seyant, une écharpe de soie beige qui entourait sa taille et se glissait le long de ses jambes ainsi que deux rubans argentés qui s'entortillaient autour de ses avant-bras. Les deux autres sourirent, s'inclinèrent et partirent, laissant Bragg seul. Le sourire qu'il avait ne tarda pas à disparaître quand une autre personne s'approcha à grand renfort de mouvements de bras.

La discussion fut cependant écourtée par un nouveau tintement de verre, qui aurait pu s'apparenter au son d'une cloche. Tout le monde détourna son attention et son regard vers le balcon d'où venait le son. Un homme, vêtu d'une sorte de redingote blanche et d'une tunique rouge écarlate et le verre levé, souriait en contemplant la foule qui se trouvait en-dessous de lui.  
Un majordome lui prit sa coupe d'alcool et se retira dans l'ombre. Les discussions finirent par s'épuiser, les tintements de verre par cesser, les murmures par s'étouffer, les notes par se cristalliser. Et alors il put parler :

\- Mes chers amis, je suis heureux de vous voir si nombreux aujourd'hui ! Je ne vois aucune autre meilleure manière de fêter mes soixante ans et les vingt ans de mon fils aîné qu'en votre compagnie ! Je sais que nombre d'entre vous n'attendent que de pouvoir retourner aux boissons et aux langoureux et lascifs chuchotements et c'est pour cela que je ne retiendrai votre attention que quelques minutes. Mon discours sera je l'espère bref, je le devine peu écoutée et je le sais bien vite oubliée parmi les vapeurs de l'alcool, des valses et des lèvres !  
Quelques mots donc ! Aujourd'hui vous dans ce château êtes plus de trois-cent membres de la noblesse ainsi qu'un bon nombre d'Intendants, et cela sans compter vos serviteurs. Nous regrettons tous l'absence des dames de Lunétoile et des dirigeants de Mirage mais soyez certains que nous ne les oublions pas.  
Soixante ans donc ! Soixante ans parmi vous, soixante ans de labeur, soixante ans d'amitié, soixante ans à rire et à pleurer, soixante ans à me battre. Non, ces soixante ans ne furent pas toujours faciles, en témoigne l'absence de ma femme. Mais une larme peut briller de tristesse et de joie, et ces soixante ans portent aussi en eux l'éclat d'une lumière, d'un espoir, en témoignent mes deux enfants adorés, mon fils aîné et ma fille, qui n'a jamais connu sa mère. Mais surtout, soixante en votre compagnie. Quel bonheur !  
Ainsi, je n'ai plus grand-chose à dire et laisserai bientôt place à l'orchestre, mais avant de vous laisser vous emporter dans des torrents de rubans et de folle jeunesse, je tenais à vous dire deux dernière choses.  
Tout d'abord, je céderai bientôt mon titre à ma fille. Dès qu'elle aura atteint les dix-huit ans et qu'elle en saura plus sur le monde et ses ficelles, je lui laisserai ma place, mon fils désirant aller étudier et découvrir le Cratère.  
Enfin, et je terminerai là-dessus, merci ! Merci à tous d'être venus des quatre coins du Cratère pour une seule soirée ! Merci à tous d'avoir bravé la pluie, la neige, le vent et bien d'autres périples pour m'accorder ce plaisir ! J'espère que vous trouverez cette soirée à votre goût et que vous y trouverez du plaisir ! Amusez-vous bien ! Que la musique reprenne !

Il y eut une explosion d'applaudissement de mains et de verres, accompagnés par quelques cris, de joie quand il s'agissait de réagir au discours et de l'approuver et de stupeur quand il s'agissait de recevoir des fragments de verre sur les mains. Et aussitôt les notes qui s'étaient cristallisées brisèrent leur carapace et firent pleuvoir un déluge sur les invités. Les lustres résonnèrent et répondirent et la symphonie se mit bientôt à faire vibrer toute la salle.  
Alors qu'au milieu de la pièce se dessinait clairement comme une piste de danse, Camille se faufila à travers la foule pour aller rejoindre un banc dans l'ombre et relativement proche de la table des boissons tout en gardant un œil sur Bragg, qui s'était apparemment débarrassé de l'homme qui avait tenté de l'aborder juste avant. Celui qui avait les cheveux châtains sourit en le voyant s'amuser puis se reprit. Il n'était pas là pour admirer Bragg, même si cela ne lui déplaisait pas trop. Peu à peu, les images s'imposèrent à son esprit, le toit se craquela et s'effondra alors que la pluie glacée détrempait ses cheveux et que les ténèbres engloutissaient les danseurs et les lustres.

Il sentit les lèvres de l'Intendant quitter les siennes et l'entendit dire quelque chose. Puis la porte se referma et il demeura seul, sous la pluie, avec comme seules sensations un goût légèrement sucré sur la bouche, un souffle court et des frissons de chaleur là où les mains de Bragg étaient passées. Il secoua la tête et se rendit dans le hall. L'Intendant lisait une lettre, enveloppé dans une couverture et devant la cheminée, comme complètement absorbée par la lecture. S'enveloppant dans une cape en ruminant contre la pluie, Camille se dirigea vers le canapé où était assis Bragg. Ce dernier ferma la lettres et les yeux et la posa elle sur la table et sa tête sur l'épaule de Camille. L'épéiste jeta un regard rapide aux alentours pour vérifier si personne ne les voyait puis attrapa la main de l'Intendant en caressant doucement ses doigts.

\- Quelle est cette missive ?

\- Une fête organisée par un noble. Je ne peux pas vraiment refuser, ce serait dommage de rater ça. Mais je dois avouer que rester ici pour m'entraîner à faire danser la lame n'aurait pas été de refus.

Un silence combla la précieuse minute qu'ils passèrent ensuite tous les deux à regarder le feu crépiter en même temps que leurs cœurs.

Finalement, Bragg lâcha la main de Camille et se leva en bâillant.

\- Eh bien j'ai trouvé la solution tu m'accompagneras comme garde du corps, ça te va ?

Il n'avait pas répondu et deux semaines plus tard ils partaient, remettant les clés de la Vieille Tour à Elyren.

La lumière perça peu à peu l'étoffe des rideaux et les images du passé se dissipèrent lentement pour faire à nouveau place au présent. Sur son banc, Camille n'était pas seul. Un homme vêtu d'une robe écarlate somptueuse parcourue de dorures. Il avait les cheveux bruns très foncés ainsi qu'un bouc et des yeux pétillant de malices. La musique battait son plein et tout le monde semblait danser à part eux deux.

\- Pardonnez-moi mais, vous êtes ?

L'homme avait initié la discussion, tendant une main amicale à Camille. Le contraste était flagrant entre les deux personnages. D'un côté Camille, cheveux châtains à la limite d'un blond foncé, redingote brune et tunique blanche, le regard méfiant et la main sur sa rapière, et de l'autre l'homme au nom inconnu. Cependant, et malgré le peu de confiance qu'il accordait à cet individu, il se calma et répondit :

\- Camille. J'accompagne l'Intendant Bragg et lui sert de garde du corps pour cette soirée.

\- Oh, je vois. C'est celui qui est en train de danser avec la duchesse Eleada là-bas ?

Camille chercha quelques secondes du regard parmi la foule avant de pouvoir confirmer. Il volait presque sur place, un demi-sourire au visage, changeant de main et de partenaire presque toutes les secondes. Ses cheveux noirs flottaient dans les airs comme un nuage d'orage qui ne s'arrêtait jamais, se courbant et glissant quelquefois sur ses épaules et son dos. Avec lui, les passes ne duraient jamais plus d'une seconde et il sautait sans cesse entre les danseuses, comme se faufilant sur leur ombre pour mieux les accompagner. Ses pieds ne touchaient presque jamais le sol et ses mains glissaient sur les vêtements comme s'ils étaient détrempés par la pluie. Camille se reprit et demanda à l'autre :

\- Et vous, qui êtes-vous donc? Vous ne m'avez pas dit votre nom.

L'inconnu éclata d'un rire qui lui était propre, lâchant même quelques larmes de joie.

\- Mon nom ? Qui je suis ? Simplement un noble qui s'intéresse à la politique et à la magie. Je m'appelle Enoch, ravi de vous rencontrer. Le seigneur est un de mes vieux amis et je ne pouvais pas ne pas lui rendre visite ce jour si particulier. Mais je repars bientôt, j'ai de nombreuses expériences à faire et, si cela se trouve, vous entendrez bientôt parler de moi. Enfin, ou du moins de quelqu'un de ma famille. J'ai entendu dire qu'il se dirigeait vers la Vieille Tour.

\- Comment savez-vous tout ça ?

\- Oh, vous savez… un peu de magie de divination, quelques informateurs bien renseignés, quelques langues déliées par le vin ou les femmes, ou encore les hommes, et ce ne sont plus des informations très difficiles à trouver. Mais je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Le dénommé Enoch se leva, fit une courbette et rentra dans la foule pour inviter une dame à danser. Il ne se débrouillait pas mal lui non plus. Mais il était étrange. Camille avait gardé sa main proche de sa rapière tout le long de l'échange. Il se remit à contempler Bragg. Il semblait sautiller sur les notes et les devancer, tournant avec ses partenaires juste assez en avance pour que le mouvement se finisse tout juste avec la note. C'était comme si un typhon de couleurs l'encerclait et que lui, petite tâche grise et rouge, le menait où il voulait comme il le voulait. Il avait vraiment l'air de s'amuser. Il s'éloignait des rangs. Il s'avançait vers lui.  
Il se posa sur le banc et soupira de fatigue.

\- Eh bien, danser fatigue plus que je ne le pensais. Cela fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas pu danser comme ça. Il faudra qu'on organise des bals à la Vieille Tour. Cela pourrait être amusant.

Camille lui servit une coupe d'alcool et lui sourit en retour.

\- Mais et toi, tu ne veux pas aller danser ? Tu es resté dans ton coin toute la soirée ! Et ne me sors pas que c'est parce que tu es censé être mon garde du corps, tu sais très bien ce que je pense du rôle de garde du corps.

A vrai dire, il n'en était pas vraiment sûr à cent pour cent mais il était plutôt convaincu que c'était la seule manière que Bragg avait trouvé de l'emmener à la fête sans provoquer de scandale ou le désigner comme domestique, ce qu'il était loin d'être.

\- Je sais faire danser les lames mais pas les dames.

Bragg lui lança un regard étonné.

\- Comment ça, tu ne sais pas danser ? Je pensais que tu le pouvais. Me voici bien embêté alors…

\- Bien embêté ? C'est-à-dire ?

\- Ça veut dire qu'il est l'heure.

\- L'heure ?  
\- De te retourner ta faveur.  
\- Ma… quoi ?!

Bragg s'était levé un immense sourire aux lèvres, se hérissant de frissons. Et maintenant il lui tendait la main.

\- Tu m'as appris à danser, à mon tour.

Camille lui jeta un regard incrédule et désigna du regard tous les autres invités.

\- Tu ne vas pas bien ? Pas ici. Déjà je ne pense pas que ce soit très bien pris et puis ensuite, as-tu seulement pensé à ceux qui dansaient ? Je n'ai pas envie de bousculer tout le monde sans faire exprès.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler et la musique commença à chatouiller leurs oreilles. Face à face, les yeux dans les yeux. C'était une sorte de silence qu'ils aimaient bien. Bragg se retourna à moitié, la main toujours tendue vers Camille. Ils contemplèrent de peinture en mouvement devant eux. L'huile se mêlait à la gouache et l'acrylique et ne s'arrêtait jamais, s'envolant un instant puis se fracassant contre des récifs.  
Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, leur doigts se rapprochaient et s'entremêlaient, dansant en même temps que la tempête de couleur qui s'étalait devant eux.  
Les yeux noirs de Bragg fixaient le centre de la salle, qui s'était un peu vidé, de nombreux danseurs s'étant écartés. Camille y remarqua un éclat de lumière. Il aimait bien se perdre un peu dans les profondeurs de ses yeux.

L'Intendant se racla la gorge et réitéra son geste, tendant la main un peu plus en avant, la glissant sur le poignet de celui qui devait lui servir de garde du corps.

\- L'avantage dans ce genre de soirée, c'est qu'on est vite oublié quand on s'écarte de la piste. Alors pour quelqu'un qui a la réputation de rester seul et de ne jamais s'attarder lors des fêtes… Et pas question que je me meurs pour des questions de convenance.

Camille lui jeta un regard intrigué. Où voulait-il en venir ?

Et soudainement, Bragg l'attrapa par la main et le lança sur la piste. Il déplaça ses mains, les plaçant juste là où elles devaient être, et continua à se mouvoir à toue vitesse, l'entraînant dans l'ouragan. Ils brisèrent les vagues de couleur et se taillèrent une place là où ils ne pouvaient plus être atteints. Bragg continuait de rectifier la position des mains de Camille tout en glissant sur le sol à toute vitesse, s'élançant et retombant sans arrêt. Ses cheveux tourbillonnaient et formaient des nuages dansants quand ses pieds quittaient le parquet et que sa main jointe à celle de Camille était comme attirée par les diamants des lustres. Leurs corps devenaient flous, leur souffle court, leurs main légères. Ils volaient, glissaient tombaient, partaient, tournaient. Leurs cœurs battaient la mesure, explosaient la musique et son rythme. Les mains se lâchaient. Se rattrapaient. Les visages s'approchaient. S'éloignaient. Vite. Ils accéléraient. Ils avaient leur propre musique. Les mains glissèrent peu à peu, tombant sur les épaules, attrapant le bassin, se recherchant, courant, brûlant.

Il n'y avait plus de musique, plus d'océan, plus d'ouragan, plus rien qu'eux. Plus rien qu'eux dans un vide immense et silencieux. Plus rien qu'eux dans un battement de cœur. Plus qu'un battement de cœur pour eux deux.

Il n'y avait plus de lumière sinon l'éclat de leurs yeux. Les ténèbres qui couraient sur la peau de l'un se mirent à caresser la peau de l'autre alors que les doigts de lumière qui osaient s'échapper étaient éloignés par la tempête tournoyante de vêtements.  
Ils dansaient, dansaient, s'écartaient peu à peu de la réalité, volant bien au-dessus des autres invités.  
Ils étaient emportés par ce mouvement et ne pouvaient l'arrêter, se rapprochant toujours plus et de manière de plus en plus fluide. Ils étaient près. Si près. Si près qu'inévitablement, leurs visages se rencontrèrent et leurs lèvres aussi. Bragg poussa les siennes contre celles de Camille tout en continuant son mouvement, le poussant lentement et inexorablement vers le bonheur. Il accompagna le mouvement et se laissa emporter par le courant, pressant aussi ses lèvres et n'écoutant que les pas de danse et les battements de son cœur.

Et soudain ils s'écrasèrent contre un mur, ramenant Camille à la réalité. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit que l'attention était tournée vers eux. Ils étaient accolés au mur de l'entrée, enlacés. On pouvait clairement suivre leur passage dans l'océan. Ils avaient ouvert les flots et étaient venus à leur tour s''écraser contre les récifs. Mais on les regardait plutôt avec émerveillement qu'avec étonnement. Peut-être n'avaient pas bien compris ? Il ne savait pas trop. Mais il ferma à nouveau les yeux et se laissa emporter par le baiser que Bragg continuait à allonger délibérément, la poitrine collé contre la sienne, les cheveux couvrant le profil de son visage. Le même goût revenait, plus délicieux qu'auparavant. Lentement et sans décoller ses lèvres des siennes, Camille se décolla du mur où Bragg le maintenait, se dirigeant peu à peu vers la sortie. La porte s'ouvrit lorsqu'ils se pressèrent contre elle et ce ne fut qu'une fois dehors que Bragg décolla ses lèvres, un sourire radieux au visage.  
Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers la calèche qui les avait amenés à la soirée et y rentra. Camille héla le cocher, qui sortit des ténèbres du jardin et de la compagnie de plusieurs servants et servantes et se dirigea vers eux, et rentra dans la voiture.  
Il s'était endormi. Il le couvrit d'une cape qui était restée dans la calèche et ferma les rideaux, jetant un dernier coup d'œil au ciel étoilé. Une infinité de ténèbres où brillaient des milliards et milliards de lumière. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il avait ses propres petits miroirs de cet infini de beauté. Le cocher hua doucement les chevaux et la voiture se mit en marche.  
Il caressa les boucles noires de sa main et s'endormit lui aussi, le cœur hurlant le bonheur dont ses lèvres encore imprégnées.


	12. Cadeau Dry1410 - Au rythme des rêves

Et bonjour à tous ! Avant de vous laisser lire cette fanfiction, je vais prendre quelques minutes de votre précieux temps libre (enfin, si vous ne voulez pas, passez hein, ça ne change rien à la lecture * **coeur** *) sur un petit avant-propos.  
Déjà, cet OS est un cadeau d'anniversaire ET un cadeau de Noël. Oui, bon, en fait, au départ c'était qu'un cadeau d'anniversaire mais bon, avec deux mois de retard (et 9 jours) et vu que c'est un peu la période, je pense que je peux dire que c'est les deux à la fois. Nan mais. Je reprends.  
C'est le cadeau d'anniversaire pour Dry (LISEZ SES FANFICS #_# ), j'avais promis de le lui faire et, entre le manque d'inspiration et de temps, la fatigue, les concours blancs, etc, je me suis donc retrouvé avec 2 mois de retard. On va rien dire ^^'  
Au départ, je n'avais pas prévu d'en faire une song-fic, notamment parce que chaque essai de song-fic que j'ai fait jusque là euh… ah ah, ah ah…  
Vous devinerez pourquoi vous n'en voyez rien ici.  
Mais j'ai trouvé LA chanson qui, pour moi, correspondait parfaitement à Shin, et ça m'est venu en réécoutant le générique d'un film d'animation que j'avais en tête. _Arietty le petit monde des chapardeurs._ J'avais été marqué par cette musique et elle m'est revenue assez récemment. Et du coup, voilà, après 2 mois à l'écouter en Français, Anglais, Japonais et Italien (la version française étant la version originale et absolument magnifique), j'ai finalement réussi à faire cet OS.  
Je reviens donc pour Noël avec cette fanfiction (je ne pense pas avoir le temps d'en écrire une autre d'ici demain soir) après mes deux Braggières. Peut-être en posterai-je une après dans le thème de Noël.  
Bref. Je vais en finir avec ce soliloque et vous laisser lire cette fanfiction. Dry, j'espère que ça te plaira, et joyeux anniversaire (à peine) en retard !  
Petit ajout de dernière minute, pour la chanson : /watch?v=jzSETPPOgFM (rajoutez http www youtube com avant ^^)

 _._

* * *

 _OoO_

* * *

 _OoO_

* * *

 _._

Shinddha Kory, demi-élémentaire de son état, profitait comme il le pouvait du printemps. Allongé dans un océan de verdure, le corps caressé de tous les côtés par des herbes, il ferma les yeux. La lumière brillante du soleil perça même à travers ses paupières fermées, créant comme une teinte écarlate là où devaient régner les ténèbres. Il sentit son corps peu à peu sombrer dans les vagues vertes, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans la terre, le sommeil et le passé. Les rares traits de lumière se distordirent, l'ombre enfla et se contorsionna. Les ténèbres s'éclaircirent, les rayons de lumière s'assombrirent, l'un devint l'autre, le vent regroupa les nuages, l'herbe se glissa à nouveau sous son corps, la chaleur qui l'avait quitté revint et il prit une grande aspiration.

 _Sous les herbes folles, moi j'ai grandi._ _  
_ _Je suis, une enfant ordinaire, pl_ _u_ _t_ _ô_ _t jolie._ _  
_ _Petite fille rêvant d'ailleurs,_ _  
_ _ici pas très loin de vous,_ _  
_ _Parfois je soupire et parfois je me dis,_ _  
_ _J_ _'_ _aimerais tant voir la vie en grand._

Il avait été un enfant plein de joie et d'énergie, toujours à courir partout et ennuyer les grands avec ses histoires de forêts lointaines remplies de loups, de montagnes embrumées où résonnait l'écho du grondement des dragons, de déserts de sable blanc rempli uniquement par la sourde plainte du vide, d'océans déchaînés sillonnés par des pirates et des léviathans, de grottes aux ténèbres insondables où les murmures se perdaient durant des millénaires. Il avait grandi comme ça, toujours à rêver du lointain, à murmurer des chansons et des gestes, à vouloir faire comprendre à tout ce monde, à tout ce réservoir d'aventures, qu'il était là, et qu'il arrivait.  
Avec sa bouille d'ange et ses cheveux noirs comme le plumage des corbeaux, il se sentait pourtant bien seul dans le village de son clan. Ils avaient du contact avec le monde extérieur, des marchands venaient parfois leur échanger des marchandises, des aventuriers passaient, des prêtres prêchaient…  
Ce petit enfant qui débordait de vie, qui grandissait avec la nature et qui rêvait de l'explorer en long, en large et en travers, de ne faire qu'un avec elle, de la connaître comme personne, il voyait bien qu'il était tout petit. Une poussière dans le monde. Il voulait voir le monde. Le monde, gigantesque et sublime, monstre géant à l'aura certaine qui n'attendait que que l'on l'invite à danser pour nous emporter dans une valse interminable.  
 _  
_ _Les cheveux froissés par le vent,_ _  
_ _Fendre l'air comme un oiseau blanc ._ _  
_ _Sentir enfin ton regard, sur moi._ _  
_ _Derrière ces murs je sais qu_ _'_ _il y a la mer_ _  
_ _Des papillons, un grand livre ouvert._ _  
_ _Mais y a-t-il quelqu'un quelque part,_ _  
_ _Pour moi._

Une délivrance. Morbide cadeau du destin que de lui offrir l'aventure dont il rêvait avec des cadavres et des mares de sang. Elle était venue en deux temps. Sa mort d'abord. Puis celle de ses proches. Malgré l'horreur de la scène dont il était le témoin, Shin ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir comme grisé. Grisé par une liberté à l'arrière goût de mort, mais une liberté tout de même.  
Il était parti. Il était parti, avait succombé à l'appel de l'aventure. Il s'était enfui, parcourant toutes les contrées dont il avait rêvé étant plus jeune. Il avait couru, couru, couru, s'était glissé dans l'air, avait dormi à la belle étoile, escaladé des montagnes, progressé dans des tempêtes de neige…  
Il était un oiseau. Libre comme l'air. Il voyageait le vent de ses désirs dans le dos, ne s'arrêtant jamais, goûtant à tous les plaisirs de la vie.  
Il avait découvert tant de merveilles, tant de beautés inoubliables et inconnues, il avait fait valser les briques et les graviers des murs qui le maintenaient autrefois cloisonné dans son village. Au cours de ses pérégrinations, il avait eu le temps de voir tout ce dont il rêvait avant. Et pourtant il était toujours ému et impressionné lorsqu'il découvrait quelque chose de nouveau. Chaque ruisseau, chaque forêt, chaque montagne avait sa particularité. Le monde se dépliait sous ses pas comme un livre sans fin, rempli de dragons-chiens, de créatures fantastiques et d'autres rêves d'enfant. Il était resté une sorte d'enfant en fait, dans l'émerveillement dont il faisait preuve dans la découverte du monde.  
Pourtant, il lui avait toujours manqué quelque chose. Un ancrage. Il volait si haut et si vite qu'il n'atterrissait jamais et ne pouvait atterrir, aucun nid n'était assez solide pour lui et pour le vent qui le poussait à partir. Sa liberté avait eu ce prix le priver de tout ancrage. Le privé de tout lieu où se reposer. Le condamner au bonheur de la découverte en le privant de celui du repos.  
Alors il cherchait. Partout. Mais personne ne savait le retenir. Personne ne savait calmer la tempête qui l'envoyait à la découverte du monde.

 _Sous les herbes folles, j'écoute la pluie._ _  
_ _Le temps s'écoule ordinaire, moi je m'ennuie._ _  
_ _A chaque pas suivre nos coeurs,_ _  
_ _J_ _e veux suivre mon coeur._ _  
_ _J'attends, souvent je me dis,_ _  
_ _Si j'avais des ailes si j'avais un ami,_ _  
_ _La vie serait plus belle avec lui._ _  
_

Le ciel azuré s'était couvert de nuages de pluie extrêmement denses et menaçants, qui éclatèrent dans l'instant. Il ne bougea pas, profitant de l'averse pour entr'ouvrir un œil. Le paladin était toujours bien là, gardant le campement, une main soutenant son menton. Il le referma aussitôt et laissa l'orage jouer. La mélodie commença, les herbes s'écrasèrent sous le poids des gouttes d'eau, tintant et sifflant. Les feuilles des arbres en arrêtaient quelques-unes, créant une forme d'écho. Mais ce n'était là qu'un premier mouvement et à peine la mise en bouche était-elle arrivée que le reste et le gros de l'orchestre arrivait, la foudre avec son saxophone, le tonnerre avec son tambour, les nuages avec leurs violoncelles… Et ils faisaient danser l'herbe au rythme endiablé de leur musique effrénée, l'emportaient dans une valse incontrôlée et envoyaient Shin dans les airs avec elle.  
Le visage inondé par la pluie, il sourit.  
Il se rappelait tout le temps qu'il avait passé seul avant de rencontrer Théo de Silverberg pour la première fois. Une vie qui lui paraissait autrefois palpitante mais qui avait acquis au fil des ans et des déceptions une morne routine. Il avait beau avoir souvent été émerveillé par les beautés que le monde avait à offrir, le temps qui s'écoulait dans son sang lui paraissait insipide. Il s'ennuyait, tout simplement. La routine l'emportait et épuisait le vent de son coeur.  
Alors il marchait, encore et encore. Il marchait, se cachait, tuait. Lorsqu'il tombait dans ce train-train, il ne se sentait plus vivre. Il attendait, hors du temps, hors de sa vie. Attendait que ça finisse, attendait que son regard se porte sur des cimes enneigées rosies par une aube gênée. Il attendait que l'habitude s'épuise et que son coeur se remette à souffler dans son dos pour l'envoyer vers l'avant. Mais il avait toujours su que ça ne suffirait pas toujours et qu'il lui faudrait un moment ou un autre commencer à se battre contre ça, à lutter contre le vent, à nager à contre-courant, s'il voulait à nouveau voir de belles choses.  
Il avait trouvé un moyen d'y échapper. Il avait été pris par un courant ascendant et ne s'était jamais reposé, des ailes avaient poussé dans son dos et l'avaient maintenu parmi les nuages tout ce temps. Silverberg. Cette pensée lui arracha un autre sourire. Il avait été envoyé à des milliers de kilomètres dans les airs lorsqu'il l'avait vu. Son coeur avait bondi si haut, il avait transpercé les nuages, dépassé de beaucoup la stratosphère, s'était perdu dans un infini dément où tout lui semblait immense et petit à la fois il était resté avec lui.  
 _  
_ _Les cheveux froissés par le vent,_ _  
_ _J'irai vois les grands oiseaux blancs,_ _  
_ _Je sentirais ton regard, sur moi._ _  
_ _Derrière ces murs, je sais qu'il y a la mer,_ _  
_ _Des papillons un grand livre ouvert._ _  
_ _Et toi là-bas quelque part,_ _  
_ _Qui attend._ _  
_

Ils en avaient connu des aventures ! Des quêtes innombrables, des pics infranchissables, des histoires de meurtre, des broutilles sans importance, des guerres, des complots… Tous ensemble, ils avaient bravé tant de dangers, s'étaient si souvent confronté à la tempête. Avec eux, avec lui, il avait trouvé une nouvelle sorte de liberté. Leurs voyages les avaient amenés partout, ses cheveux sentaient le mistral, l'alizé, la bise, le barber, le williwaw, l'albe, le levant, l'aquilons, le noroît, Zéphyr, Borée, Euros, Notos, le sel, les fleurs, le miel, la neige, le givre, le sable… ses cheveux constituaient une sorte de carnet de voyage, il lui suffisait de les toucher pour voir chacun des lieux qu'ils avaient foulé, de les sentir pour faire affluer la mémoire.  
A travers l'averse, Shin sentit le regard du paladin se tourner vers lui et sourit. Il le connaissait bien maintenant. Il savait exactement ce qu'il savait faire. Il entendit ses pas, alourdis par ses bottes et son armure, écraser l'herbe détrempée et s'approcher de lui. Son coeur accéléra à l'approche de Théo. Ils avaient vu des merveilles. Ils avaient explosé les murs de leur imagination.  
Théo s'assit à ses côté, posant une main dans la sienne et enroulant maladroitement ses doigts autour des siens. La pluie continuait de tomber, trempant aussi le paladin, précédemment protégé par un arbre.

 _Les cheveux froissés par le vent,_ _  
_ _J'irai voir les grands oiseaux blan_ _c_ _s,_ _  
_ _Je sentirais ton regard, sur moi._ _  
_ _Derrière ces murs je sais qu'il y a la mer,_ _  
_ _Des papillons, un grand livre ouvert._ _  
_ _Et toi là-bas quelque part,_ _  
_ _Qui attend._

Il ne fit rien d'autre. Il lui tint juste la main pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Une vingtaine de minute où le temps s'égoutta dans ses cheveux avec la pluie. Une vingtaine de minute où la réalité se transforma en rêve. Il se sentait bien comme ça. Il était libre. Le soleil revint lentement, balayant les nuages restant en souriant, apportant avec lui un vent doux. Au-dessus d'eux, une créature ailée passa. Sorte d'oiseau blanc, elle cria et dispersa les dernières traces de nuage, accompagnant le soleil puis disparaissant derrière les arbres.  
Il y eut un bruit sourd, et un ronflement émergea soudainement. Ouvrant ses yeux et voyant Théo endormi dans l'herbe mouillé juste à côté de lui, il s'étira en tendant ses bras vers le ciel. Un arc-en-ciel s'était formé, déchirant la voûte céleste et brillant de milles couleurs.  
Il y avait encore des merveilles à découvrir. Quelque part, la source de l'arc-en-ciel les attendaient. Rêve d'enfant qu'il avait conservé, rare merveille qu'il cherchait toujours. Se collant sur le torse de Théo, il entendit sa respiration. Il avait déjà sa merveille à lui, sa source d'arc-en-ciel après la pluie.  
Il se rendormit, l'odeur des voyages dans ses narines, les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel dans les yeux et les ailes de ses rêves dans son dos.


	13. Tic-tac

Tic.  
L'aiguille se déplace à peine, bouscule le temps et l'embarque en avant avec elle.  
Tac.  
Elle le traîne derrière elle par à-coup.  
Tic.  
Elle disparaît un instant puis revient aussitôt, à peine plus loin.  
Tac.  
Elle effleure le bout de l'horloge et sa pointe trace un fin sillon dans le bois, l'écorchant doucement.  
Tic.  
Elle finit son tour et fait avancer l'autre aiguille.  
Tac.

Elle reprend de l'élan et s'enfonce à nouveau dans les bourbiers de la minute.  
Tic.  
Elle sautille à pieds joints pour respirer, brillant pâlement entre les sables de la nuit.  
Tac.  
Et la porte claque.

Tic.  
Les rues de la ville étaient noyées dans les flots de brume et de ténèbres. Chaque coin de rue accumulait les écumes noires et fumantes de cette sorte d'océan. La lumière des lanternes se dissipait au contact du brouillard nocturne et formait des volutes qui remontaient vers le ciel, illuminant les toits de la ville d'un halo de lumière verte et jaune. Les immeubles de béton semblaient comme hantés et les rares formes humaines qui erraient dans les ruelles avaient l'air de fantômes.

Une fine bruine tapotait aux centaines de fenêtres qui clignotaient dans la nuit comme des étoiles. Du sol, elles semblaient vraiment en être en réalité. La brume faussait les distance et distendait la réalité, si bien que les façades noircies par la nuit et la pollution se courbaient et prenaient des allures gargantuesques. Les fenêtres devenaient alors des points mouvants et flous dont la lueur était quelquefois voilée par les nuages de ténèbres. Et les immeubles s'étendaient. Ils s'étendaient jusqu'à l'infini, grimpaient dans le ciel, s'arrachaient à la terre, se rejoignaient au sommet les ombres prenaient en hauteur jusqu'à former un dôme parfait.  
Tout en haut, au sommet de ce dôme, la Lune clignotait elle aussi.

Tac.

Les mains s'aventurent dangereusement entre le creux des vagues de ses hanches, elles risquent à tout moment de chavirer et d'être projetées. Mais elles tiennent bon et s'enfoncent, s'enfoncent et s'enfoncent, glissent sur la peau comme si elles volaient. Puis emportées par les mouvements violents elles partent dans les airs en vont barboter dans l'écume brume de ses cheveux.  
Les corps s'effleurent et virevoltent l'un sur l'autre : des incendies ravagent leurs bouches et dévorent leurs yeux.  
La chambre entière était plongée dans une lumière rougeâtre brumeuse qui s'attache à leur peau et y reste collée. La tempête s'était arrêtée et tout semblait fonctionner au ralenti. Leurs poitrines se soulevaient lentement et lourdement, comme si elles étaient oppressées par un air trop épais. Le bras de Balthazar se souleva et atterrit sur le torse de Théo avant d'être rejoint par le reste de son corps.

Tic.  
Des lampadaires ne coule désormais plus que des torrents de ténèbres qui s'enroulent autour de son corps comme une écharpe trop longue. Le son des pas contre les pavés détrempés se perd entre le clapotement de la pluie et le gémissement de la nuit.  
Il avance, lentement, enveloppé de gouttes d'eau, de frissons, d'ombres, de terreurs et de blessures. Il avance, errant dans la ville labyrinthique où il ne voit rien. Il avance sur les trottoirs luisant de noirceur.

Un grondement surgit et deux phares illuminent la brume un instant avant de disparaître, une vague d'eau glacée l'éclabousse.

Mais il ne détourne pas la tête du sol de peur de tomber dans un nouveau trou mais aussi par crainte des hauteurs infinis où les lumières dansent, par crainte de voir la lune clignoter une nouvelle fois.

Tac.

Les lèvres de Balthazar se sont accaparées celles de Théo et refusent de les lâcher. Ils ont quitté la chaleur du lit et se sont enfoui dans l'énorme canapé moelleux qui s'étend en plein milieu du salon de Théo. Et ils paressent vivement, se pressant l'un contre l'autre, ne faisant rien de bien concret, prenant juste leur temps.  
Et même s'ils paraissent aller lentement, ce n'est pas ce que disent leurs lèvres. Même s'ils paraissent être modérés, ce n'est pas ce que suggèrent leurs mains cachés sous le T-shirt de l'autre.  
Et Balthazar se blottit dans le cou de Théo en lui murmurant tout plein de petits mots secrets, qui lui sont réservés à lui seul.  
Leur temps, ils le prennent et le dévorent à grandes dents.

Tic.

Et un nouveau tour de l'horloge. Il se retrouve au même endroit, perdu dans une réalité distordu, entre des murs qui rient et se moquent et un sol qui s'effondre sous ses pieds, le précipitant dans des gouffres gluants et glacés.  
Ses boucles brunes s'alourdissent à chaque pas sous la pluie qui les infiltre et rendent chaque seconde plus longue et difficile à supporter. Bientôt ce sont aussi ses vêtements qui sont détrempées et l'eau se met aussi à dégouliner sur son corps.  
De temps à autre, quand il s'arrête de marcher pour enfin respirer, il ose lever les yeux au ciel et y voit la Lune qui continue à clignoter.  
Cette petite fenêtre sur le passé et les rêves continue à le narguer. Cette petite lumière qui existe encore vient à peine l'effleurer alors qu'il s'enfonce dans des ombres-mouvantes.  
Cette petite lumière qui ose lui rappeler qu'il y a eu des jours lumineux.  
Et comme à son appel, cette lumière s'éteint.

Tac.

La pendule résonne et un éclair explose dehors. Les gouttes se fracassent contre la fenêtre et coulent ensuite lentement le long de la vitre, la caressant comme pour la supplier de les laisser entrer.  
Et les lents pas de Théo résonnent sur le sol alors que la cafetière arrête de siffler et le radiateur de tiquer.

Au bruit du café s'écoulant dans les tasses, un frisson de chaleur envahit Balthazar, qui se déplaça sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à Théo et l'enlaça amoureusement.  
Ce dernier lui sourit et caressa ses cheveux, qui ployèrent sous ses mains. Une dernière goutte de café tomba dans la tasse.  
La brume rouge qui les enveloppait s'était dissipée et ils ne baignaient désormais plus quand dans une lumière jaune. Balthazar secoua sa tête et la releva vers celle de Théo, puis s'en rapprocha.  
Un éclair frappa à nouveau, éteignant la lumière des étoiles un micro-instant.

Tic.

Et maintenant il court. Marcher n'a servi à rien sinon à l'embourber, alors autant aller vite. Autant se perdre jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Autant foncer jusqu'à être à bout de souffle. Juste pour s'en éloigner. Pour arrêter de penser. Pour s'éloigner de cette lumière malfaisante si haute et lointaine, s'éloigner de cette fenêtre qui s'allume et s'éteint.  
Et pourtant, l'horloge continue d'avancer. Elle continue son bruit, et ainsi fait la lumière qui de temps à autre se profile dans son dos et laisse quelques rayons s'étendre paresseusement à ses pieds puis disparaître.

Tac.

Ses lèvres ont perdu le goût qu'il aimait tant. Elles ont perdu la chaleur qui le faisait sourire. Ses yeux ne disent rien.  
Cela fait longtemps, trop longtemps, que ses mains n'ont plus effleuré ses joues, qu'ils n'ont plus dansé sur le tapis ou dans le lit.  
Et Théo éteint puis rallume la lampe à côté du canapé alors que le film continue.

Tic.

A chaque passage de la pendule il trébuche et s'étale de tout son long. Il se relève et continue à foncer au hasard, sans rien y voir, les yeux arrachés par les tentacules de ténèbres des lampadaires.

Et même sans rien y voir et de dos, la lumière de la Lune qui clignote lui parvient et le fait frissonner. La nuit se rue sur lui et le défigure de ses griffes.  
Il crie. Son coeur crie.

Tac.

Il ne l'entend pas. Ne veut pas l'entendre crier. La chaleur du foyer le déserte et peu à peu toutes ses couvertures disparaissent : il n'y a plus rien pour le protéger.

Même lui, même son soleil s'est tari. Il est devenu une géante de glace.  
Une tasse à café explose à côté de lui. Le temps s'immobilise juste assez pour qu'il sente bien la larme qui descend sur sa joue lui arracher sa chair et découper ses nerfs.

Tic.

Il s'explose contre les murs, se fracasse de partout, se perd dans un brouillard humide et salé, hurle dans le silence, disparaît et réapparaît erratiquement, se jette dans les trous qu'ils évitait pour que la lumière ne l'atteigne pas. Mais son coeur bat. Encore.

Tac.

Sa peau frissonne et ses poils se dressent quand, déchiqueté par les larmes, il met son manteau en toute vitesse et ouvre la porte sous les cris.

Tic.

Le silence. La nuit a arrêté de gémir, la fenêtre des rêves ne clignote plus. Le vent a arrêté de déchirer sa peau. Les sanglots se sont faits silencieux. Il n'y a plus de voitures pour lui hurler dessus et l'aveugler.  
Mais toujours, la montre de son coeur sonne.

Tac.

Et la porte claque.

Tic.  
Tac.  
Tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac.

La seconde s'est fragmentée. Il ne sait pas vraiment comment ils en sont arrivés là. Il en retrouve un bout derrière le canapé. Un autre dans les draps. Encore un autre dans la cafetière. Un cinquième entre ses lèvres. Un sixième devant la porte.  
Mais il a beau chercher, il ne trouve pas le dernier. Et tant qu'il ne l'a pas, il ne peut pas avancer, il ne peut rien faire. Ce petit fragment de temps, tant qu'il est manquant, il éteindra la lumière. Il fera tout recommencer. A chaque fois qu'il l'allumera pour se plonger dans le présent et aller à sa recherche, cette chose apparemment insignifiante l'éteindra et le noiera dans les ténèbres du passé.  
Ce bruit le fatigue. Cette pendule, c'est tout ce qu'il reste de lui. Un cadeau. Ils en suspendaient l'oscillateur quand ils étaient ensemble pour ne pas voir le temps passer. Pour avoir l'illusion de l'arrêter. Pour avoir l'impression que leur amour explosait le temps. Et lorsqu'il n'était pas là, il laissait le temps passer. Pour mieux l'arrêter à nouveau lorsqu'il rentrait.  
Ensemble, ils avaient droit au silence. Seul, il avait droit au son de ses doigts.

Il était là. Tout ce temps qu'ils avaient arrêté, il s'était stocké dans la pendule. Et maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, il passait à toute vitesse. Chaque tic et chaque tac résonnaient de l'éternité qu'ils s'étaient accordé pour s'aimer.

Il s'en empara, délicatement, le rangea dans un mouchoir en papier. Un autre cadeau.

La seconde était reconstituée.  
Les clés cliquetèrent dans la serrure.

Clic.  
Clac.  
Tac.

Il descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprise à cause de sa précipitation. Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin la porte, le tonnerre éclata le ciel et le fragmenta en trois avant de disparaître et de laisser leur place aux étoiles.  
Les bâtiments étaient bien rangées sous la pluie, ils s'élevaient pour les plus grands à trois ou quatre étages. La Lune était caché par les nuages de pluie. Il leva son regard vers la fenêtre de son appartement. Il était plongé dans les ténèbres. Pas les ténèbres froides d'une nuit pluvieuse mais celles chaudes d'une couette, celles qui cachent les mains et servent d'enceintes aux murmures et soupirs.  
Se retournant alors vers la rue, il met ses mains en porte-voix et, ne prêtant pas attention aux dormeurs qui pourraient être réveillés, cria :

\- BOB !

Il n'eut pas de réponse sinon le chuintement de la pluie dans le silence nocturne. La ville était grande et, de nuit et par un tel temps diluvien, il était presque impossible de savoir par où il était parti.  
La solution la plus probable était sans doute vers son propre appartement, mais Théo en doutait. Bob allait mal. Et il ne montrerait sans doute pas ça à son colocataire. Donc il chercherait un autre endroit pour se réfugier.  
Si tant est, pensa-t-il enfin, qu'il allait chercher un abri. Ce qui n'était même pas sûr.

D'un pas pressé, il prit alors la route la plus éclairée en espérant tomber sur quelqu'un qui l'ait vu. Il avait déployé son parapluie et courait comme il le pouvait tout en faisant attention pour éviter de glisser sur les pavés.  
Les lampadaires illuminaient les rues d'une lueur orangée qui faisait briller les gouttes tombant devant eux et donnant au sol une allure presque automnale.

Malgré la pluie, Théo vit les phares d'une voiture briller au loin. Il se précipita vers elle en agitant une main pour faire signe au conducteur de s'arrêter. Lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau, il était épuisé et dû reprendre son souffle alors que la vitre s'ouvrait.

\- Désolé mais on fait pas taxi, va falloir vous démerder tout seul. Et puis on est déjà plein là.

Le brun leva une main en signe d'apaisement et souffla avant de s'exprimer :

\- J'allais pas vous demander ça de toutes façons. Par contre, vous auriez pas vu passer un homme aux cheveux châtains par ici ?

Le conducteur sembla fouiller dans sa mémoire durant quelques secondes puis répondit :

\- Aux cheveux châtains, 'chais pas. Il était complètement détrempé et il avait l'air bourré. Si vous voulez mon avis, vu sa démarche et ses cris, il devait s'être sacrément défoncé la gueule.

 _Merde._

Il remercia l'homme après lui avoir demandé dans quelle direction celui qu'il avait croisé se dirigeait et obtenu une réponse. Et il se remit à courir. Le ciel était bien fixe et la pluie commençait à se calmer, comme si les nuages avaient déjà craché tout leur chagrin.  
La nuit était calme. Il n'y avait plus personne dans les rues sinon lui, qui courait droit devant lui. Quelque fois il croisait des poubelles renversées et se disait qu'il était sur la bonne piste. Pour se réconforter un peu. Se dire qu'il avait encore une chance.

Plus il avançait moins la pluie tombait et plus la lumière de la lune glissait sur la surface presque liquide de la ville. Mais surtout, plus il avançait et plus il éliminait les possibilités. Il n'en voyait plus aucune. Cela ne menait qu'à un seul endroit.

 _Dehors._

Il frémit en imaginant ce mot. Il courut plus vite, quitte à arriver à bout de souffle. _Dehors._ Il n'aurait jamais dû lui dire ça. Même sur un coup de tête. Surtout pas sur un coup de tête. Deux mots. En juste deux mots, il avait brisé toute l'éternité qu'ils avaient accumulé.  
 _Dégage._  
Il ne s'était pas battu. N'avait pas essayé de le raisonner. Parce qu'il l'avait blessé. Ces deux mots l'avaient blessé. Et sur le coup, Théo ne s'en était pas aperçu. Il lui avait dit de partir. De dégager. De sa vie ? De son appartement ? De son esprit ? De son lit ?  
En tous cas, il avait dégagé. Il était allé _dehors_. Comme il le lui avait dit. Il n'avait rien dehors. Il l'avait juste dégagé de son coeur pour le balancer à la rue, comme une peluche qu'on envoie valser lorsqu'elle ne nous semble plus parfaite.

Non. En-dehors de lui il n'avait rien. Une colocation, oui, un petit job, un restant de famille, des études, des projets. Et pleins de rêves. Il avait mis de tout ça dans la pendule, dans leur éternité rien qu'à eux. Et il lui avait dit de quitter cet endroit.  
Il l'avait dépouillé de tout. Avec deux mots.

Alors il se rendait hors de tout. Puisqu'il n'avait rien, il allait là où il n'y avait rien. Dehors, hors de cette ville démente et monstrueuse. Il lui avait toujours dit qu'il la voyait comme ça. Tous ces bruits, toutes ces odeurs… il adorait l'excitation de la ville. Mais pas d'une ville comme ça. Pas quand il était blessé. Là, tout s'amplifiait. Là, les murmures devenaient des cris de rage, les mains bienveillantes des gifles, les lampions des lasers dans les yeux, les ombres des ténèbres suffocantes.

Tic.

Ça y est, il avait quitté la ville. Les bâtiments et les routes bétonnées continuaient de parsemer le terrain mais tout semblait d'un coup plus dégagé, moins étouffant. Il y avait moins de lumière aussi.

Tac.  
Il voyait par où il était passé. Le tapis de feuilles était bousillé en ces endroits. Il y avait la marque de son passage.

Tic.

Le chemin continuait, encore et toujours. Et il avançait. Il savait ce qu'il y avait au bout. Il y avait toujours eu une falaise. De là, on pouvait voir la forêt et la mer. Les deux s'étendaient en contre-bas et s'enlaçaient presque, comme des amantes.

Tac.  
Ils aimaient venir ici en automne. Le vent faisait des vagues splendides, dont les rejets d'écume volaient jusque dans la forêt incendiée par l'automne. Ils restaient assis à contempler le spectacle pendant des heures durant. A chaque fois, ils pensaient à arrêter la pendule. Leur éternité se remplissait d'embruns, d'odeurs de feuilles mortes, de pluie et de sourires.

Tic.

Il y arriva enfin. Il regarda tout autour pour voir s'il n'était pas caché dans les ombres.

\- BOB !

Il ne répondait pas. Peut-être. Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé. Peut-être qu'il avait voulu lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Peut-être qu'il l'attendait dans son appartement, puisqu'il avait un double des clés.  
Peut-être….

Tac.  
Tic.  
Tac.

Théo s'en rendit compte. Le son du temps. Il était là, encore. A nouveau. Peut-être que c'était lui. Il devait être rentré. Devait avoir débloqué le temps.  
L'attendait.

Tic.  
Tac.  
Tic.  
Tac.

Ce ne pouvait être que ça. Il ne pouvait pas être _dehors_. Il n'y avait pas plus _dehors_.

Tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac.

Tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac.

Tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac.

Le temps avançait. Il l'attendait. Ou était-ce lui qui l'attendait ?

Tic tac tic tac tic tac.  
Tic.  
Tac.  
Tic…

Il se pencha.

Tac…

Entendit une nouvelle fois le temps sonner.

Tic…

Sentit passer une nouvelle éternité.

La pendule oscillait bel et bien sous la falaise. Accroché à une corde de chanvre. Il résonnait bien avec l'éternité. Les boucles brunes sonnaient les unes après les autres.

Tic.

Le corps claqua au vent et se dirigea vers la gauche.

Tac.

Son mouvement s'arrêta et il repartit vers la droite.

L'éternité sonnait encore et toujours dans ses oreilles. Un écho de cette éternité. Ils s'attendraient tous deux.

 _Coucou._

 _Coucou._

 _Coucou._

L'oiseau sortit une nouvelle fois.

 _Coucou._

Le cou tordu.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà, c'est fini !_  
 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié._  
 _Pour les meurtres, voyez dans les reviews. Je suis sûr qu'on peut s'arranger._  
 _Pour ceux qui ont un tant soit peu d'empathie pour moi (parce que j'ai aussi souffert en écrivant cette fic T_T), vous avez des dragibus et des câlins à volonté._  
 _Et pensez à laisser une review :3_


	14. Éclats de murmure

_Bonjour ! Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire du Braggière à nouveau mais ce n'est que maintenant que je peux le faire. Donc voilà un petit texte qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.  
Bonne lecture à tous !_

 ** _Éclats_** ** _de murmures_**

La nuit s'était posée dans un soupir d'angoisse et un froissement de couverture. On avait soufflé les bougies et la Lune perlait au coin des persiennes, éclaboussant de ses gouttes le sol froid, noir, nu. Pas de bruit de pas, pas de flammes virevoltantes dont la lumière se glisse sous le pas de la porte. Un îlot de ténèbres et de silence, sommes toutes, dans un lac de bruissements, une mer de râles, un océan de fracas. Un parfum de groseille flottait dans l'air, embaumant les draps du lit.  
Un soupir vint fissurer la couche de silence qui s'agglutinait dans la Vieille Tour. Émergeant du magma de couvertures qui bouillonnait sur le lit, Camille avança à pas de loup jusqu'à la fenêtre et s'y accouda. Il souleva une des lattes des persiennes et regarda par le fin espace qui s'était entr'ouvert. Les nuages flirtaient avec le sommet des montagnes sous le regard bienveillant de la Lune.  
Prenant le pichet qui était posé sur la table basse juste à côté de lui, il se servit un verre de vin qu'il but d'une traite. Tout était calme. Même la pluie, qui d'habitude était accompagnée par des vents violents et des éclairs en pagaille, se faisait silencieuse. Pour une fois le monde s'était tu.  
Les bruits des intrigues, les clameurs des armées, les râles des aventuriers : tout avait disparu.  
Rien que pour eux, rien que pour cette nuit.

Surgissant du néant nocturne, des images du bal lui revinrent à l'esprit. Les flots de couleurs, les éclats de lumière, les mouvements rapides sur la piste de danse… le choc. La lenteur avec laquelle ils avaient délicieusement coulé le long du mur jusqu'à atteindre la porte pour atterrir en plein dans la nuit, l'attente du cocher et de sa calèche, les boucles qui se déliaient sous ses mains, celles de ses cheveux d'abord puis celle de son ceinturon ensuite…

Le long trajet de retour jusqu'à la Vieille Tour, sous le signe du sommeil, n'avait pas été mouvementé. Dans sa tête, il avait repris les mouvements de danse que lui avait appris Bragg, reprenait chaque souvenir de la fête et le chérissait jusqu'à ce qu'il se grave dans âme à jamais. Les vêtements de Bragg qui tournoyaient comme un corbeau d'ébène solitaire au milieu d'un troupeau écarlate de phénix, ses yeux qui s'assombrissaient à la rencontre de certains nobles, son soupir de soulagement en s'asseyant à côté de lui, son sourire naissant à l'idée de lui apprendre à danser, ses pas d'abord lents pour qu'il puisse le suivre puis de plus en plus rapide pour l'envoyer loin, loin, loin dans les étoiles. Et, au fond, il y avait bien quelques nobles, dont cet Enoch.

Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés, Elyren ne regardait la route que d'un œil distrait et les autres gardes présents à ce moment étaient soit ivres soit endormis. La calèche était passée sans que rien ne se passe, comme portée et enveloppée d'un nuage de ténèbres.

Un grognement sortit du lit en même temps qu'un bras blanc et nu se dégageait des couvertures pour attraper l'autre côté. La lumière de la Lune, découpée par les persiennes, striait la peau du dormeur.

Camille but un autre verre de vin puis alla s'asseoir sur les couvertures. Sa main passa dans les cheveux de Bragg, qui sourit dans son sommeil.

Son regard se porta sur sa rapière, qu'il avait déposé juste à côté de la porte de la chambre. Dans l'ombre seule sa lame était visible, reflétant quelques poussières de lumière. Il en revint à l'Intendant de la Vieille Tour alors qu'une idée germait dans sa tête. Il tapota son épaule, le réveillant.

\- Camille ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- La nuit est claire et il ne pleut plus. Demain je dois partir pour aller faire mon rapport, je ne reviendrai que dans une semaine. Que diriez-vous de vous entraîner une dernière fois à l'escrime avec moi ?

Bragg hésitait, les yeux pleins de fatigue et la bouche encore pâteuse. Puis, considérant le tout, il s'étira en grommelant et s'enroula dans la couette tout en s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Bien, bien… laisse-moi juste une minute le temps de me préparer.

Toujours enroulé dans les couvertures, il s'avança jusqu'au bord du lit et saisit une chemise et un veston de laine qui traînaient par terre, sous le regard de Camille. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à les enfiler, il le fixa pendant quelques secondes puis sourit.

\- Camille ? Tu veux bien te tourner s'il-te-plaît ?

L'homme s'exécuta non sans dissimuler dans l'ombre ses joues et son sourire. Durant un instant il n'y eut comme seul bruit que le frottement du tissu sur le corps de Bragg.

\- Il est étonnant qu'il n'y ait pas encore eu de neige durant cet hiver.

L'Intendant s'arrêta en plein mouvement puis reprit tout en répondant à voix basse.

\- Ici, la neige met longtemps à arriver. L'automne dure très longtemps et l'hiver ne commence vraiment que tardivement. En général, il faut compter au moins deux à trois mois avant qu'il ne neige vraiment. De temps à autre on a des flocons, mais ils ne restent pas. Ils sont trop doux, pas assez froid pour résister au temps. Les vrais tempêtes arrivent sur la fin de l'hiver, juste avant que la terre ne se réchauffe. Malgré tout, des fois, sans qu'on ne puisse le prévoir, la Vieille Tour est soudain assaillie par des chutes de neige formidables. Lorsque c'est le cas, il y a une lumière extraordinaire, tout le monde se sent bien. Les paysans pensent que ces tempêtes-là sont magiques, et je suis bien forcé d'y croire aussi un peu. Après tout elles arrivent n'importe quand. En hiver, au printemps, sous un soleil torride, sous un déluge d'eau, d'éclair et de ténèbres… Ces tempêtes emportent toujours quelqu'un. Un paysan meurt, un enfant disparaît, une vieille femme part en voyage, une jeune fille est envoyée à la Tour des Mages, un homme oublie ses tâches et ne rentre jamais chez lui que rêveur…

Camille laissa flotter le silence qui suivit la déclaration de Bragg. Le cliquetis des rapières et l'éclat des yeux de Bragg dans la lumière lunaire se profilaient déjà dans son esprit, tout comme tous les conseils qu'il pourrait donner. Soudainement, il sentit des bras s'entourer autour de son torse et le projeter en arrière, le faisant tomber le dos sur le lit. Il ne peut rien faire et se retrouva immédiatement immobilisé, Bragg étant assis sur lui, les yeux brillant, le sourire éclatant et les cheveux cascadant. S'approchant, fanfaronnant presque, le visage riant, il glissa à Camille :

\- Comme quoi, j'ai bien retenu la première leçon. L'effet de surprise fait tout. Et maintenant, j'ai gagné !

Les yeux de Camille se dilatèrent et en dirent assez de son étonnement pour l'Intendant. Bragg s'effondra sur lui avec douceur, sa tête tombant juste à côté de son oreille. Le parfum de groseille coula sur l'homme à la rapière en cascades noires, effleurant son visage comme son cou.

\- On ne va tout de même pas gâcher notre dernière nuit avec un simple entraînement à l'escrime, non ?

Bragg rapprocha sa tête jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres puissent toucher l'oreille de Camille. Et alors qu'il les ouvrait et laissait un souffle s'en échapper, un tonnerre de murmures éclata dans la chambre. Les murmures éclatèrent la nuit. Les murmures éclatèrent le sommeil. Les murmures éclatèrent les murs. Les murmures éclatèrent les limites du monde. Les murmures éclatèrent les nuages. Les murmures éclatèrent enfin, eux, eux et eux seuls, dans un soupir de joie.


End file.
